FALLEN
by Alura96
Summary: Arya Summers lives a perfect life, but she's always afraid of losing it all when her deep dark secret spills. Castiel is an angel of the Lord,a fierce warrior and dutiful son.War is breaking out,what happens when these two very different people meet? Castiel/OC, starting from season 5
1. Chapter 1

**FALLEN**

**I do not own ay of the Supernatural characters, they all belong to Eric Kripke- tragic, right? But I do own Arya and her friends, so yippee! =)**

**CHAPTER 1: PERFECT**

The cafeteria was milling over with students as usual, and I couldn't see any of my friends. "Come on, come on" I muttered under my breath as I searched for them. Delia...Delia...Yes, there she was. I caught her eye and she waved. _Come quick,_ she mouthed and then pouting crossly at Carrie, began to wag a finger at her, no doubt telling her off for something or the other. I rolled my eyes and began weaving my way to her. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and whirled around to find myself face to face with Brittany, a girl I barely knew from Calculus. "Ohmygod, hi, Arya!" she gushed excitedly. "How was your vacation? I heard you went off to Hawaii- was it fun? See any cute guys? And oh-" "Yeah, I did go to Hawaii" I cut her off. "I really got to go now, Brit, but I'll tell you everything later, okay?" "Ooh, sure!" she squealed "Text me!" and pranced away. I didn't even bother to tell her that I didn't have her number.

I'd barely taken two steps past the jock table when I was stopped by a playful tug on my skirt. "Jason" I turned and shook my head at the sandy haired, sun tanned athletic guy grinning at me. "Haven't I told you not to pull my skirt?" He shrugged, his sky blue eyes twinkling with suppressed merriment. "Hoping it'll come off someday." "Jason!" I stamped my foot in mock anger and he got up to sling an arm around my shoulders. "Aw, don't be mad, sweetie. You know I'm irresistible." He teased and I smiled. "That's my girl." Jason put his hand on my cheek and kissed me, sending my heartbeat skittering away. Jason and I weren't exactly in a serious relationship, but we liked each other and had decided to give it a try if we felt comfortable together.

As we pulled away, I could read jealousy written clearly on the majority of the population, both male and female. The girls mainly wore a dejected look, like they knew they couldn't compete with me. As for the guys, I knew how their lustful eyes followed me when I moved. I was greeted by scores of people I didn't even remember, and hugged by at least a dozen of them. "Whew" I sighed in relief as I finally managed to set my tray down at our group's table. "Gee, took you long enough, A" Delia glared at me. "Sorry, De;" I slid into the seat next to her. "Got ambushed about a million times." "You weren't too mad about Jason kidnapping you, I imagine" Delia joked and I relaxed.

Del and I knew each other since sixth grade. With honey blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a stunning figure, Delia was the head of Glendale Academy's cheerleading squad, as well as president of our class. I was often glad that I wasn't in her bad books, because Delia made a formidable rival. I wondered if she had made any changes to her lunch tray- nope, Caesar salad and an apple, as usual. She saw me looking, and grimaced. "What? Everyone's not as lucky as you are, Arya!" "That is _so_ true." Carrie nodded gravely, flipping her short brown bangs. "Delia was just giving me advice on weight loss." She told me with wide eyes. "You're so lucky you don't have to watch your calories." "Haha. As if." I said sarcastically but couldn't help smirking a bit. It was true that I ate anything and everything, but never gained a pound. But of course they didn't know the real reason behind it... and I hoped they would never know.

"Oh don't you deny it, Miss Perfect" Stella said jokingly as she joined us. "Don't even pull the modesty act." "Stel, I'm hardly perfect!" I protested. "Sure" she shook her head and tucked a lock of sliky golden hair behind her ear. I laughed. "It's futile to argue. Whatever you think." Stella fist pumped. "Yay!" I didn't miss the disgusted look Delia shot her. "Yes,you're perfect." Stella concluded. "Even Stef thinks so. Right, Stef?" "Mm-hm" said the tall, slim girl who sat next to Carrie, sipping her soda quietly. Stefania was a pale, dark haired and grey eyed beauty, who had come from Novosibirsk last year as an exchange student. I could swear on my favourite Coco Chanel handbag that the only complete sentence I'd ever heard from her was "Do you have an extra pen?" one fine History class.

"Really, Arya" Stella wouldn't let it go. "Where did you get that smooth skin? And that gorgeous hair?" I just rolled my eyes. I had inherited my long black hair and caramel eyes from Mom. My dimples and alabaster skin were Dad's. I thought I was cute, yes. But I could tell most guys thought much more than that.

"God, drop it, Stella" Delia complained." Arya's pretty, and so are we all. Now let's just eat." Stella giggled but complied all the same.

Delia, Carrie, Stella, Stefania and me- that was our group We were definitely the hottest and the most popular girls in Glendale Academy. I was pretty, popular, good in studies, and had a great boyfriend. So, in this perfectly arranged jigsaw, why did I feel as if a piece was missing?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: CHANGE**

**Alura96: Boohoo! Waaaah!**

**Castiel: Why are you crying, Alura? **

**Alura: Because sob I d-don't own any of you!**

**Arya: There now. You own me, don't you? And Delia, Carrie, Stefania?**

**Alura: Y-yes, I guess. wipes tears away It's just that I wish I o-owned the rest too**

**Castiel: It's all right, don't be sad. I have an idea- stop crying and I shall show you my wings someday soon**

**Alura: You will? brightens up thanks!**

My snooze button went off at six the next morning. "Ugh" I covered my head with the pillow and pulled the blanket tight around me. "Rise and shine, honey!" My dad boomed jovially from the doorway of my room. I groaned. It was only six. School started at nine. Why did he want to destroy my sleep? "Up and at 'em kiddo!" He brutally ripped the covers off me and I cried out sleepily. "Dad, please" I mumbled. "Five minutes more." "No slacking, Arya" he replied sternly. "Why, when I was eighteen, I used to-" "I know, I know" I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, knowing he would not go away until I was up. "You used to wake at four thirty a. m. and train with Uncle Ted and Grandpa for three hours non-stop." He laughed and tousled my hair. "Now don't give me those eyes! I swear, even Kathryn used to look at me like that when she didn't get her way." "How'd I loom again?" My mom stood behind Dad, grinning. "Oh...nothing" he looked sheepish. "Vince, let her sleep" my mom had seen me let out the Mother of all Yawns. "Absolutely not!" he was adamant. "She has to stay in shape, Kath." My mom sighed and gave up. "Breakfast in an hour and a half." "Waffles?" I stared at her pleadingly and she laughed. "Yes, honey, of course." "Now come on" my dad clapped his hands. "Get ready, time's a wasting." Grumbling, I made my way to the bathroom, staggering around like a drunkard.

Ten minutes later, I was helping Dad get the equipment from the basement into the backyard. Training with Dad was not exactly your traditional kickboxing or karate. It was a lot more complicated. My dad was a hunter, as was my mom. In fact, everyone in our family, from both sides, was a hunter. So was I, naturally.

No, we didn't hunt the usual stuff. No hares, deer or grouse on our agenda. We were demon hunters. We hunted all supernatural evil, monsters of every kind- vampires, tulpas, changelings, ghouls- you name it. Yes, they existed. So many of all those freak accidents, sudden deaths, disappearances were linked to the supernatural and it usually fell upon us hunters to clean up after them. I didn't like hunting really. It was dirty, perilious work with no pay, no thanks for your efforts. Only the occasional warmth you felt when you managed to save someone.

So anyways, that meant our equipment wouldn't be normal either. Silver knives with salted blades, Eagles with pure silver bullets, scimitars, swords, iron bars, holy water- not to mention the numerous exorcism rituals and symbols I'd had to learn from childhood. Since hunting didn't exactly pay, my dad had started a business of his own and fortunately, it flourished. Now it was so vast he didn't even have to work on it, and could devote maximum time to his first love- hunting. Mom began accompanying him once she was sure I could defend myself.

"Whoa" my dad panted as we finished sparring. "For a person who spends all her free time gossiping and shopping, you're pretty slick, kid." "Dad!" I protested. "I do NOT gossip!" He laughed and nudged me good naturedly. "Go take a shower. Then we'll have breakfast."

One hour later, I was in school, basking in the glory of the admiring stares I was earning from the guys. Yes, blue was totally my colour, and the scoop neck was definitely my thing. "Hey, looking good." Carrie greeted me outside class, Stefania beside her. "Thanks" I grinned. "By the way, have you see those guys?" she leaned in to whisper. "Which guys?" I looked around. "Not here. I saw them with Principal Jefferson. FBI or something." "FBI?" I narrowed my eyes. That sounded familiar... "Is there a case in school?" "Forget that." Carrie's carefully made up eyes widened. Stef looked a tad excited too. "Just get this, they must be in their mid-twenties, the three of them, and God, are they _hot!"_ "Wow" I mumbled. "I must see them." "Yeah, so you can steal their hearts too." Delia came sauntering towards us, a huge smile on her face. Delia loved cute guys as much as the next above average girl did. "Del!" I giggled. "As if that's gpnna happen. Besides I haven't even seen them yet." "Yeah" Stella came up right behind Delia. "You go ahead and check them out in recess, see if they're any good for you." Again, I saw Delia shoot a dirty look at her, though it went unnoticed by the others. What _was_ with the antagonism?

The classes flew by faster than I could ever imagine, just waiting for a glimpse of potential prey. "I hope they're still here" Carrie fretted. "Ooh look. There they are. Ohmygod, I hope I'm looking okay- Del, is my eyeliner smudged?" I observed the guys carefully. Two of them were facing our side and I could see their faces. The third guy in the tan trench coat had this back to us. I bit my lip. These two guys...especially the taller one, I thought, he looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?

Carrie was right. Both the guys were really cute. In fact, the second one with the leather jacket and spiked blond hair was pretty hot. I felt a killer smile tug at my lips. I tossed my hair and said" Come on girls. We've got some hunting to do." They followed me as they always did. The five of us may have been the most popular, but I was clearly the leader. I was the It Girl of Glendale Academy. I readied myself, letting my confidence grow. Arya Summers, you're hot, I told myself. You're the real deal, and you're going to make them realize it. "Which one do I get, A?" Delia giggled in my ear. "The tall one. The leather jacket is mine" I whispered. "Hey, no fair! You can' always-" Delia was complaining about me monopolizing the good ones again, but I wasn't paying attention anymore.

Because the third guy, the one in the trench coat, had turned. I stooped dead in my tracks. No way, I thought. His gaze was on something the tall guy held. Even so, I could see his features clearly. The strong face cut. Sexily windswept black hair. Arched eyebrows furrowed in concentration, a strong mouth, shut tightly at the moment. And then he lifted his gaze.

Our eyes met and my heart stopped for a second. His eyes... they were sapphire blue, crystal clear, smouldering, yet freezing at the same time. He looked straight at me, making my pulse rate speed up. "Arya? Hey, you okay?" I could hear my friends calling me, tugging on my arm. But I didn't care. I felt the world fade into non existence around me as I looked at the gorgeous blue eyed stranger whose piercing gaze seemed to penetrate into my soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**One more time, I thoroughly wish I owned Sam, Dean and Castiel, but no dice, I guess. Sigh. It's just hard to accept, you know?**

**CHAPTER 3: SASQUATCH**

I probably would have stood and stared at him all day long if he hadn't blinked just then. It was all I needed to snap out of my trance and come back to drab reality. "Arya?" Delia looked at me oddly. "What happened?" "Uh" I shook my head, trying to clear the fog that seemed to have gathered in it."Nothing...I think I know these guys." She kept staring. "God, stop gawking, will you?" I snapped. "I'm okay. I'm just going to go talk to them, I think they're...family friends or something." Carrie looked puzzled. "You _think?_ Jeez, Arya, what's wrong with you?" "Nothing okay?" I shot her an irritated look. "I'll be right back. You guys go sit down." "But Arya-" I cut off Delia's whine with an annoyed "Oh God, I'm not gonna eat them up, okay? I'll be sure to introduce later."

I walked over to the three guys. The tall guy looked up and suddenly, I knew those hazel eyes. Of _course_ I knew them! I resisted an urge to giggle out loud at his confused expression when he saw me. When I was standing about three feet away, I grinned at him. "Sasquatch?" I asked playfully. Recognition dawned on his features. He tilted his head to one side. " Hurricane? " I nodded excitedly and we both burst out laughing.

"Um, we're still alive out here" said the blond guy sarcastically and I turned to him. I'd almost forgotten about him and the hot guy next to him. " Dean?" I asked uncertainly. I only had a hazy memory of him and his dad, Uncle John. His green eyes widened. "Who's this, Sammy?" he demanded of his brother, who grinned. "Dean, Cass, meet Hurricane aka Arya Summers." The man in the trench coat just looked at me with those all knowing eyes. So he was called... Cass? Weird.

"Don't tell me!" Dean exclaimed. "Little Arya?" He laughed. "Hey!" I protested. "I'm not little anymore! I turn eighteen this year" "Right " Dean smirked. " And I turn thirty. Sammy here turns twenty six." "Wow" I said. I couldn't believe so much time had passed since my last meeting with the Winchester brothers. "I remember sjhe was just eleven, Dean!" Sam was saying animatedly. "But she was phenomenal. Absolutely amazing."

I smiled at the memory. I'd gone to Ohio with my parents on a case. I was in a terrible mood that night and when the room service delivered Chinese instead of Thai, I got mad. I'd always had a volatile temper, and I chucked the entire dish on to the floor. My dad yelled at me and infuriated, I ran out of the hotel and got lost. Sam found me in a ramshackle go down. I knew him because Uncle John and Dad were good friends, and he said he'd help me back to the hotel. Just then a werewolf attacked and before it could do anything, I had already taken care of it. When we got back to the hotel, my parents, whom Sam had called to inform them that I was still alive, were sick with worry. My dad was really angry, but when Sam began showering me with praise and he relented.

I'd fondly called him Sasquatch because he was so tall and burly. And Hurricane stuck to me for my 'lightning fast reflexes' and ' ferocious attack' as Sam phrased it. I was genuinely happy to see the brothers again. "So" I said brightly," how's Uncle John?" There was a heavy silence. Finally, it was the blue eyed guy who spoke. " John Winchester died nearly three years ago." He had a deep, throaty voice which sent shivers down my spine, only in a nice way. I chided myself for thinking about his baritone when he was delivering such bad news,

I really hadn't known Uncle John properly but I remembered him as a dark haired man with kind blue grey eyes. I'd asked Dad why he looked so sad though. That must have been when I was around five. "Arya, honey, Uncle John lost his wife to a bad, bad accident." My dad had told me. "He misses her." It was later that I came to know the real story behind Mary Winchester's death I'd wondered, what if that had happened to my mom? I couldn't imagine Dad looking helpless, so alone without Mom, it was too painful to even consider. The Winchesters had my sympathy even though they never knew.

"I'm so sorry" my eyes welled up with tears as I glanced from one brother to the other. This must have been a really hard blow to them. They had no one but each other now. "What happened?" I asked quietly. "If you're okay with telling me that is." "Little Arya" Dean shook his head." Dad used to talk a lot about Uncle Vince. Of course we can tell you. But...um, not here. Can you come with us somewhere else?" I looked around. No one was watching, and the idea of ditching school was very appealing. Besides, I knew I could trust the Winchesters. "Sure" I smiled. "Let's go." I heard a flutter of something like wings and found that the other guy was gone. "Where-?" I stared confusedly at Dean and Sam. "Long story" Sam sighed. "Come one, let's go." And with a last glance behind me, I hurried off before anyone caught me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't and can never own any of the Supernatural characters. sob**

**CHAPTER 4: ANGELS, DEMONS AND CHEESEBURGERS**

"Ah, this is perfect." Dean had pulled over in front of a fast food joint on the highway and was grinning happily at it. "Do we have to go in?" I stepped out of the Impala reluctantly. It was such a beautiful car and it reminded me of all those times Uncle John had come over and Sasquatch and sometimes Dean. Dean never usually came if he could help it; he hated house calls. Sam had always been more friendly that way.

Dean, understanding the direction of my thoughts, smirked. "My baby does have that effect on people." He lovingly patted the bonnet of his car. "C'mon, you two." It was surprisingly quiet in the diner. A waitress with bust size so large, it had to be surgically enhanced- came over to us to take our order. "Hi, what can I get you?" she flipped her blond hair and smiled at Dean, who smiled back flirtatiously. "A bacon cheeseburger for me" he said. "Hawaiian salad" said Sam. "I got that. They'll be here in a few" the waitress batted her eyelashes. "Hey, wait" Sam protested angrily when she began to walk away. "Aren't you going to take her order?" he gestured at me. "Uh, sure. What'll it be?" she asked unwillingly, her eyes still on Sam. I lost it. "Your head on a platter" I snapped. Dean let out a horse laugh and Sam chuckled quietly. "Oh, and don't you forget the fork" I added to the zapped blond, who fled the scene seconds later. "Little Arya is still as fiery as she used to be" Dean said admiringly. "Thanks" I said sarcastically. "Glad to know I leave that sort of impression on people."

I wanted to ask about Uncle John, but wondered how to phrase such a question. Sam seemed to understand. "Dad, Dean and I were on the road and this truck crashed into the Impala. Demon induced accident of course. Dad and I were mainly okay, but Dean wasn't. He was on the brink of death." Sam looked at his brother and I wondered if Dean saw how terrified he was at the memory, afraid of losing his elder brother again. "Dad sold his soul to Azazel, this psycho demon" Dean said. " In return for my life. He died moments after I regained consciousness." "I'm sorry" I said quietly.

Then I remembered the guy in the trench coat who'd disappeared suddenly back at school. I asked the brothers about him. "Oh, _him" _Dean rolled his eyes. "Castiel, or Cass, as we call him. He's..." He glanced at me. "Promise you won't freak out." I glared at him. " I'm a hunter okay? I won't." He nodded. "He's an angel" Dean's voice was hesitant. I stared at him. "Sure. And Tooth Fairy is my best friend." "It's true, Arya" Sam's eyes pleaded with me to understand.

I thought about it. "If you insist, Sasquatch. I know you guys won't lie." Sam relaxed. "No, we wouldn't. At least not to you, Hurricane." Dean snorted. "I know it's insane. But hey, we live insane, don't we?" "So" I leaned forward excitedly. " Does he have wings? I heard they're supposed to be black." Sam nodded. "Black and purple actually. Dean saw them when he first met Cass. He described them as being huge and creepy looking." I laughed. "But I thought they didn't look like ...humans?" Sam looked uneasy. "They take vessels so that they can interact with us humans without killing us. Cass's vessel is this guy called Jimmy Novak." "But why does he need to interact with you guys?" Dean looked me in the eye. " The Apocalypse.""Oh. Right." I didn't really know what to say, so I just settled for" But why him in particular?" Dean fidgeted with his spoon. "He...he's the one who rescued me from Hell. He's my...um, guardian angel. "Uh." I nodded. It was quite a lot to process.

Everyone in the hunter community knew about the impending end of the world. Now that I remembered, Sam had been killed by one of these demons, and Dean had sold his soul to Hell to bring his brother back. Sam came back, but one year later, Dean was dragged into Hell. Four months after, he returned. There had been some talk of angels walking the earth after so many millennia, and rumours about their sudden interference. But most of us, including Dad, had just dismissed all of that.

Dean still looked subdued, even after his cheeseburger arrived.. I hated seeing him so sad. "Dean, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything." His green eyes were dark with guilt and repentance. "Oh, but I did, Arya" he whispered. "I broke the first Seal." I blinked. There were sixty six seals that had to be broken for Lucifer to rise, and this really powerful, really bitchy demon called Lilith was trying to break them all, and fast.

"How?'I asked, confused. "Don't start all that up again, Dean" Sam warned. "You didn't know what you were doing." Dean shook his head miserably. "When I was in Hell...I was tortured everyday. Ripped apart limb by limb, bone by bone... carved up and then put back again for more torture. I was offered release from the pain, if I agreed to wield the knife on other souls instead." He bit his lip and I felt an unfamiliar rush of sympathy for him. Without him saying it, I knew the choice he'd made. "After thirty years, I agreed, Arya" he admitted softly. "I don't know how many poor souls I tortured. I broke the first Seal and I hate myself more than-" "Dean" Sam cut in. It was obvious that this conversation had happened before and he hated his brother's feeling that way. "It wasn't your fault" Sam argued. "And you held out for thirty years. Remember that." Dean lifted his shadowed eyes. "Dad would've held out much longer." "Dean" I interjected angrily. "You aren't Uncle John. And as far as I can tell, he wasn't perfect either." Dean and Sam looked at me and I wondered if I'd said too much.

"She's right." Said Sam slowly. "Dad had many issues, Dean. He made mistakes where you didn't." Dean's face tightened. "And I made mistakes where he didn't." "Nobody's perfect, Dean" I said quietly. "Everyone has flaws, weaknesses. That's why we're humans, not God. You did whatever you could. If you'd known what he first Seal was, I'm sure you wouldn't have made that choice." Sam nodded and Dean's face cleared. "Wow" he huffed, and his green eyes sparkled once more. "You ever consider a future in counselling, Arya?" he quipped. "Dean!" I protested. "That's my name" he winked and then glanced at his cell phone. "Oh I've got to get that. Sammy, pay the bill, please." Sam glowered. "It was your turn!" "Sorry" Dean flashed him a lazy grin. "I know its a rule, but rules are meant to be broken." Sam, still glaring, flipped out a credit card to a waiter holding the bill. "Jerk" he said to Dean who good naturedly replied, "Bitch" I smiled at the childish exchange. It seemed to be a ritual between he two.

"Thanks Hurricane" Sam said after Dean went out. "For what?" "For what you did." He looked relieved, and more relaxed. "Dean's been so uptight. You made him feel better." I brushed it off with a grin. "That's what friends are for, Sasquatch."

We left the diner and the moment I saw who stood before us, my heart almost stopped beating again. Beside a frustrated looking Dean stood Castiel. I couldn't help but admire the way his dark blue tie brought out the colour of his eyes. He tilted his head and looked at me with a little smile on his face, as if he'd heard my thoughts. Was it m imagination or did he look... _smug?_

"Cass!" Dean yelled violently and I was surprised the angel didn't jump a mile in shock. "Will you tell us what's going on?" Castiel looked worried. "I don't know if it's-"

"Yeah, okay, Chuckles" Dean interrupted impatiently. "You don't know if it's safe to tell me, but I swear I won't freak out!" "Yeah, Cass, say it" Sam urged.

Castiel's deep voice was grave. " Alastair is here." "Oh no" murmured Sam, stark terror in his eyes. I felt a cold hand clamp on to my heart as I saw the same raw fear on Dean's suddenly colour drained face. Who _was_ Alastair?


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the Supernatural characters. If I did, Gabriel wouldn't be dead and Lucifer would have been screwed a thousand times already.**

**CHAPTER 5: NEW**

"Who's Alastair?" I asked curiously. Dean turned his horror stricken eyes on me. "He...he's." I frowned. As far as I knew Dean, he wasn't the kind who scared easily. This Alastair must be very dangerous. "Sasquatch?" I eyed him hopefully. He looked serious and troubled. "He's this really strong demon who..." he glanced at Dean, who nodded permission to reveal more. "Who tortured Dean while he was in Hell. He would carve him out everyday and then offer him a deal, that he would not be tortured anymore if-" "If he agreed to wield the knife on other souls" I finished for him. "So he's the one who made Dean break the first Seal?"

Sam nodded unhappily. "He's been after Dean ever since he got back from Hell. We don't know what he wants." "Probably torture him once more" interjected Castiel, as serious as ever. "But how would that help, Cass?" Sam's eyebrows knitted together. "How's that sensible?" The angel shrugged. "Not everything that demons do is sensible, Sam." Then he stiffened. "Cass?" Dean stared at him worriedly. After a second, Castiel relaxed a bit. "He's coming" he said gravely. I felt a rush of adrenaline. "Alastair?" "Yes" he turned and our eyes met briefly. Again a shiver made its way down my back, but in a good way this time. There was something in his eyes that took my breath away.

"You need to leave" he told me quietly. "What? No!" I protested angrily, all thoughts of his blue eyed gaze gone from my mind. I looked at Dean who was standing there, white faced and visibly shaken, and then at Sam, who looked at a loss to comfort his brother. "I'm staying" I said firmly. "Arya!" Dean's eyes widened. "No, you're not. This is our problem, we'll take care of it." I glared at him. "Are you trying to tell me to mind my own business, Dean? Cause this _is_ my business, and I'm not leaving."

"Don't be stubborn, Arya" he warned. "I'm not going to say it again. You're leaving right now. Cass will teleport you to your house." I stepped closer to him. "I'm staying." "I don't think so" he replied and motioned for Castiel to come do his stuff. I moved away. "Sasquatch?" I looked imploringly into Sam's hazel eyes. "I'm sorry, Arya" he whispered, clearly unhappy. "It's just not safe." "Rubbish!" I yelled furiously."I'm a hunter just like you guys, I deserve to stay!" Never mind the fact that I hadn't hunted for a very long time now.

"Enough" said Castiel in a slightly louder voice. His blue eyes blazed when he looked at me. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to go" and before I could protest, he pressed his fingers lightly against my forehead. I squeezed my eyes shut to the blinding flash of white light, and when I opened them again, I was standing in front of my house. "What the hell?" I exclaimed angrily. "I'm sorry" I whirled around to find my face inches away from Castiel's. I scolded my heart for beating erratically and blamed the shortage of oxygen on Castiel's teleportation. "You startled me." I pouted petulantly but made no move to step away.

Sadly, he did. "Dean did not mean to hurt you" he said softly. His eyes were gentle. "But then why'd he send me away? And Sam too!" "Do not feel betrayed" he said gently. " They care for you, and are concerned for your safety. Should anything have happened to you, they would blame themselves forever. They only meant to protect you." I nodded reluctantly. His words were making me feel guilty. Damn him, I thought in frustration and this time, he smiled. I marvelled inwardly at how handsome he looked when he smiled. His whole face lit up, and I wanted to see more of it.

"I did not intend to make you feel guilty" he whispered and I stared at him. How had he known I was feeling like that? What, could he read minds or something? He raised a perfect eyebrow. "Perhaps." And as I gaped at him dumbfounded, he reached out and gently touched my cheek with a finger. "Stay safe" he said. A gust of wind, flutter of invisible wings, and he was gone. Making a face, I pulled out the house keys from my bag and opened the door. _Weird guy._ Then I smiled in spite of myself. _Sweet though._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUG**

**I wish I owned Supernatural and all its amazing characters( except maybe Bela and Ruby, I'm glad they died off though), ESPECIALLY Castiel. sigh I love you Cass, and I wish I could- oh okay, back to the storyline( if there is one,that is)**

I sat on the couch in the living room, aimlessly flipping through a magazine. It was the latest edition of my favourite fashion magazine, and had just been delivered an hour ago. Usually I went crazy over the new designs and more often than not, ended up ordering half of them, leading my dad to pitch a full fledged hissy fit.

But somehow I couldn't find any interest in it. My mind was elsewhere, and worst part? I couldn't figure out what the hell it was that was keeping me so preoccupied. God forbid that my fall wardrobe should suffer because of my sudden fondness for woolgathering.

I sighed and turned a page. My eyes fell on a blue cocktail dress and I suddenly knew what was making me so bubble headed. _Castiel. _A pair of vivid blue eyes, molten pools of sapphire, swam to my mind's forefront. I groaned internally. That stupid angel. I just couldn't get him off my mind.

Annoyed, I picked up my ipod. Perhaps music would help. It was always a good distraction. I pressed the play button.

_Maybe I need some rehab_

_Or maybe just need some sleep_

_I've got a sick obsession_

_I'm seeing it in my dreams_

"Aww come on" I whined, looking at the screen. The last song I needed to hear right now was Kesha's "Your love is my drug". Hell,I wasn't even in love with him! Was it my fault that he was just so...gorgeous?

I went back one day to the moment I'd first seen him. The look in his eyes... and that amazing smile he'd given me yesterday outside my place... the way he'd touched me so softly, so tenderly, like somehow, I was precious to him... I'd have given my entire Miu- Miu collection to have read his mind that instant.

I was so deeply immersed in daydreaming, I didn't even notice my dad come in until he threw something at me. I jumped a mile. "Dad!" I exclaimed, heart thumping wildly in my chest. "Why'd you sneak up on me? And why're you throwing M&Ms at me?" He laughed and shook his head incredulously. "I didn't sneak up on you, kid. You were sitting here, staring into space when I came in. I banged the door shut and even dumped the grocery on the table so you'd notice, but... you sure you okay?" "Yeah" I frowned at his look of concern. "Of course I am, Dad. Stop staring at me, I'm fine!"

"Okay, if you insist." He shrugged. "I'm beat, going to bed now. Big hunt tomorrow." "What're you hunting?" I enquired from my position on the couch.

"Striga" he said tiredly and I gave him a sympathetic look. Striga were dangerous, powerful, and tough to track down, let alone kill. "When you leaving, Dad?" "Early morning" he replied. " Five or so." A sudden wave of apprehension and fear passed through me. "Be careful, Dad" I said in a small voice.

Every time he went on hunts which were riskier, more life threatening than usual, I felt that way. I was so afraid of losing him, I just wanted to stop him from leaving every time, stay home, where he'd be safe.

"Oh honey" he'd noticed the fear in my eyes. He came over and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder. " It's okay, I promise. I'll be back before you know it, throwing M&Ms at you. Till then, golden girl, be brave and hold up, okay?" I managed a smile for him and he ruffled my hair.

"That's more like it. Now if you want any substantial dinner" he changed the subject without subtlety, " dig in to the stuff I brought." I shook my head. "No, I had this morning's lasagne already."

He made a face. " Ugh, can't imagine how you ate that stuff. So many years, and that woman still hasn't learnt how to cook a decent meal. I take one bite of that lasagne and it's reflux city for me, sure." Then he looked around to check if Mom had heard him by any chance. I laughed. "Don't worry Dad. She's next door at Mrs. Page's, playing bridge."

He let out a mock sigh of relief. "Her anger's as bad as her cooking, you know right?" Kay then I'm off to bed, good night." "Good night" I murmured. After he'd gone upstairs, I tried to focus on the magazine. "Fashionista interview of the week "I read. This sounded interesting. "Paparazzi and red carpet are part of my everyday life, says Cassie Bedwin-" "Oh god" I moaned. "I give up."

There was no way I could stop thinking about him. Stupid, annoying blue eyed angel, I thought, flinging the magazine down on to the coffee table. _Better go to bed too_. As I changed for bed, my thoughts drifted briefly to Dean and Sam. How had their encounter with Alastair gone? I'd have to call that Sasquatch the next day and ask.

Then my head hit the pillow and I found myself drifting off, but not before my ears caught a strain of the peppy music playing somewhere nearby. It sounded suspiciously close to the spot under my window, but that was surely my imagination.

_Because your love, your love, your love_

_Is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love..._


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: SOUL SEARCHING**

**I own nothing you may recognize unless you can read my mind and get my ideas beforehand.**

"Stupid Sasquatch not picking up" I grumbled to myself after being asked to leave a message at least five times already. Be reasonable, Arya, I scolded myself. It's not like he's got all the time of the day to just sit and receive calls. He's a hunter, maybe they're working on a case right now.

"Let me try Dean's then" I murmured to myself and scrolled down to his name on my contact list. My thumb hovered over the call button. Should I, should I not? Should i? I sighed and pressed call, then lay back on my bed.

"Hello?" I almost dropped the phone in alarm. It wasn't Dean who'd picked up. It was that stupid blue eyed, I'm-so-sexy black haired angel, Castiel. I would know that voice anywhere.

I panicked. "Holy _shit!" _ I yelled into the phone, not realizing that he could hear me very well when I did that. "Come again?" his deep voice sounded confused. I was almost hyperventilating. _What do I do? What do I do?_ "Uh.. I um.. sorry" I managed to stammer out and then pressed the end button.

I buried my head under the pillows like an ostrich hiding its head in sand. Well, that was the way I felt. What was wrong with me anyway? I'd been in so many surprise encounters with guys, and never,_ never_ had it got as awkward or embarrassing as this.

Why the hell did I have to lose my cool around this one infuriating person? Idiotic blue eyes...

I sat up suddenly to shuffling sounds which seemed to come from downstairs. Oh no, I groaned internally. Demons? What the hell? A person can't even enjoy her Saturday in peace? Grumbling about Hell's army and fungus eating monsters, I made my way down the stairs into the living room. I didn't bother keeping my cover or being quiet. My Saturday morning was becoming increasingly suckish. I wasn't going to let these sons of bitches screw it up further.

"Just what the hell do you think-" I barged in noisily only to see three guys standing in my living room: one very tall and freakishly large; another green eyed in a leather jacket; and the third- the trench coat clad angel, tie askew, hair windswept as usual.

Dean was the first one to break the silence. "Hey" he smiled brightly, too brightly in fact; to be real. I stared suspiciously. "Is everything okay, Dean?" "Yeah of course" he scoffed. "Why would you ask that?" I glared some more. "Then why do you have a typical 1000 watt I'm-a-Barbie-girl smile plastered on your face?"

Sam snickered, and then quelling under Dean's murderous look, disguised his laughter as a series of periodic coughs. I turned to the angel. The conversation we'd had on the phone just a few minutes ago came back to me, and I felt more embarrassed than ever. He however, seemed not to notice. "Castiel?" I felt an unfamiliar tug inside my stomach on saying his name.

He looked at me, as serious as ever. "You may be in danger" he said quietly. I frowned. "I'm sorry, what?" "You may be in danger" he repeated. "From Alastair." "What? You've got to be kidding me! I haven't even met that guy, I only heard of him like, two days ago. Why'd he be after me?"

It was Sam who answered. "I don't really know. We met him day before yesterday. He's sort of scared of me because I nearly killed him once." "You mean you exorcised him." I corrected. Everyone knew that demons couldn't be killed. They could only be sent packing to where they came from- Hell.

"No, I mean I killed him" Sam insisted and I stared. "Sammy" Dean's voice was low and the look he gave his brother was not unusual or different form a casual glance in any way, but I could sense the warning in it. What were they hiding from me?

"It's a long story" Dean said by way of explanation. "We'll tell you about it sometime later when we have time." "So what are we doing now?" I looked from one man to the other. "Well?" "We think Alastair may have entered your house" Castiel, who'd been silent for a while now, spoke.

"That's not possible!" I protested. "We have Devil's Traps and salt lines everywhere." Belatedly, I realized how stupid I was for thinking there were demons in the house when I heard the three men in the living room.

He shook his head. "There can't be. Are you absolutely certain they are _everywhere?_" I thought hard. I was sure... after all, I'd helped Dad draw the symbols and everything... "The wine cellar!" I gasped aloud and Castiel nodded. "That's where he must have entered from."

I felt cold all over suddenly. Alastair had entered my house. What if he'd hurt one of us? How many other demons had sneaked in before without us knowing? Castiel read the panic on my face. "Do not worry" he said. "Dean, would you go and seal the wine cellar now?" Dean nodded. "Sure." He turned to me. "Where's it?" I gave him the directions. "Okay. And supplies?" "Basement" I replied.

He was back in a minute. "Wow, that was fast" I grinned appreciatively and he laughed. "I'm professional, what did cha think?" Castiel cleared his throat and we looked at him with question marked faces. He looked unhappy about something. "What's wrong, Cass?" asked Sam, looking slightly worried.

The angel bit his lip. "We must make sure Arya" my breath caught in my throat as he said my name- "is untouched by Alastair." Dean looked puzzled. "Yeah so we sealed the last entry, didn't we? What more can we do?" But Sam seemed to understand. He looked from me to Castiel, and then back at me again. "No" he shook his head vigorously. "No, Cass, we can't. We just can't."

"We have to" said Castiel heavily. "We have no other choice. It is for her safety." "Excuse me?" I broke in. "What is for my safety?" His fiery sapphire eyes met mine. "I have to touch your soul." His voice was filled with sadness and guilt. "What?" I couldn't comprehend. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean exploded and I started. "What was that for?" I stared at him in alarm. "Will anyone tell me what the _hell_ is going on?" Sam took a deep breath. "It's a painful procedure" he explained. "Cass needs to touch your soul, which is the most vibrant, life giving and sensitive element. He needs to be very very careful, or... or you might explode."

I gaped at him. "No" I whispered out. "I can't do this. I- I don't know..." "Hey, hey, hey it's all right" Dean tried to soothe me down unsuccessfully, considering how freaked out he himself was. "Cass, must we?" he looked at the angel, pleading in his eyes. "I'm sorry" Castiel replied regretfully. "We must."

"Sit here" Sam reluctantly led me to a chair. "It's all right" he assured me, his hazel eyes kind. "We're here for you." I nodded, trying to slow my heart rate down. I still couldn't understand what was happening. What was Castiel going to do to me?

I watched with wide eyes as he unbuckled his belt and handed it to Sam. "Put this in her mouth" he said quietly. I glanced at Sam. "So that you don't bite down on your tongue and hurt yourself" he explained, and then gently slipped the centre of the folded belt into my mouth.

"Be quick about it" Dean hissed to Castiel. "And if anything happens to her, _anything-"_ "I will not let anything happen to her, Dean" the angel assured him and then turned to me. "I'm very sorry" his blue eyes held mine and then he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and jacket, shoving them up his elbow. I felt Sam tense beside me as Castiel pulled back and swiftly shoved his fist into my stomach.

And I screamed through the gag. I finally understood what they were talking about. Castiel's hand had gone into my stomach somehow, it was glowing red hot and the pain... it was horrible. It felt like I'd been shoved into a furnace, i was burning, everything was so hot, it hurt so much.

I could only hear strains of Dean's voice, saying encouraging things, and the slightest pressure of Sam's hand in mine, as I burned in the Hell fire.

And as quickly as it had begun, it stopped. I looked up through my tears at Castiel, who'd removed his hand and was rolling the sleeves down again. My chest was heaving, and I was trembling uncontrollably. "Here" Sam shrugged off his mammoth jacket and draped it over my shoulders gently.

"There, there, it's all right" he handed me a glass of water. I vaguely wondered ;when he'd had time to find the kitchen and get me water. Or maybe Dean had. It didn't matter.

Dean heaved a huge sigh of relief when I stopped shaking. "Uh Arya, I'll be right back" he said. "Sammy, gotta have a word with you. C'mon" Sam stopped rubbing soothing circles into the back of my hand. "Give me a minute okay?" he whispered, and I nodded. Then they were outside, leaving me alone with Castiel.

"I'm really very sorry you had to suffer that." He said, quiet sorrow filling his blue eyes. I shook my head. "It's okay" my voice sounded tired and hoarse. "Find anything?" "No" he replied. "You're clean." I nodded. "Are you certain you're okay?" I smiled slightly at the concern in his voice. "Yes, I'm all right." "I'm glad" he said quietly. "I would never forgive myself if anything happened." Then he reached up and lightly ran a finger down my cheek, just the way he had the other day.

All of a sudden, I forgot that I was hurting.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Cass or any of the hotties in Supernatural, a fact which greatly depresses me and reduces me to a puddle of tears, so do be an angel( no pun intended) and remind me to ask for them this Christmas, will you? (puppy eyes)**

**To everyone who's been following this story, I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner. I love you all, I really do, so don't hate me!**

**CHAPTER 8: TURMOIL**

"Arya, wherever have you been?" exclaimed Carrie when I showed up in school on Monday. "You didn't call or text or anything!" I sighed and dumped my bag on to the chair next to her. "Long story, Car. Will explain someday." "That's not good enough!" I turned around to a pair of extremely angry hazel eyes and almost groaned aloud. "Sorry Del….." "Sorry?" she yelled, causing at least half of the class to stare at us.

"Del, please" I moaned. "Cut it out." My head was throbbing and my eyes were burning like hell. I wasn't in the mood for any crap from anyone, be it a teacher, a prefect or even any of my friends. Delia stared. "What the hell is wrong with you? I just want to know where you went with those guys. You hook up with one of them?"

"You're not my mom. I don't have to explain anything to you" I snapped crankily. "Arya….you okay?" My eyes flashed to Stella, ready to retort with something mean. But all I saw in her face was concern. She was the only one out of my friends to actually look bothered about how I was _feeling,_ rather than where I had been or what I had done. I forced a small smile for her. "I'm fine, Stel. Just tired."

Carrie giggled. "You're tired after the weekend… that's silly." "You've got dark circles under your eyes, Arya. And you look so pale…. You sure it's nothing?" Stella was still not convinced. I waved an airy hand. "It's nothing really. Just…uh.." _Rack your brain, Arya, or she's never going to believe you._ "uh yes, I had a kind of stomach flu. The regular kind, you know, vomiting, stuff."

"Eww, gross" said Delia emphatically, wrinkling her perfect nose. Stefania frowned next to her. Carrie giggled again. "Are you sure it was stomach flu, A?" she asked, laughter in her huge eyes. I glared. "What's that supposed to mean?" "I mean.." she tittered," you and Jason are pretty close. Are you sure he didn't _boink_ you?"She knitted her eyebrows together briefly for emphasis. Stella gasped, her brown eyes wide in horror.

A few people around us lapsed into silence in anticipation of the brewing storm. I looked at Carrie stonily. Perhaps she had forgotten who the Queen Bee was, but no problem, I would remind her. So I leaned back and folded my arms, going conversationally" No, probably not, Car, but you would know, considering your vast experience in this field."

There was a stunned silence as Carrie tried to digest what I'd just said. I could literally hear the wheels in her mind spinning as she tried to work out what I'd meant. And then it hit. She gaped at me in shock and I smirked, reached up and lifted her chin slightly. "Chin up,, girl. Close your mouth or a fly will get in" I said breezily and the whole class laughed. I grinned. Victory, yet again, was mine.

"Class, what's going on here?" Our History teacher, an old hag of a woman, swept in, or tried to sweep in dramatically, only to get her huge frame stuck between two desks. "Settle-ugh- down" she managed to extricate herself from the tight fit and we all scrambled down to our seats. Carrie just stood there, opening and closing her Triple X-ed mouth like a goldfish having trouble breathing.

"Miss McGrath, is everything all right there?" Carrie jumped, startled. "Y-yes, Miss Whitman. Perfectly all right." "Really?" Miss Whitman raised a bushy eyebrow. "Then why are you standing in the middle of the classroom? Go and take your seat." Carrie nodded nervously. She was terribly scared of Miss Whitman, which might have had something to do with her terrible grades in History every term. I watched as she scuttled to her seat and shot me a look which said,_ You'll pay for this._ I glared back defiantly. Whatever.

Class began, but I couldn't concentrate. Initially, I felt irritated with Carrie, after all, she was supposed to be my friend, right? So why did she try to diss me? Then I felt slightly smug at being able to give her a taste of her own medicine. But the happiness soon died out and I sobered up. I felt tired, so friggin tired. The past weekend was turning out to be a bit too much for me.

Castiel had warned me that I'd feel exhausted for a while, and I should take plenty of rest. Huh. Dr. Castiel, I thought and smiled to myself. It was so sweet, him being so concerned, those blue eyes earnest in apology… and his touch….. "Miss Summers, did you hear what I said?" I jumped and sat up straight. Miss Whitman was looking at me disapprovingly with pursed lips.

_ Shit,_ I cursed mentally. I'd been so caught up in my thoughts that my little smile had grown huger and huger and the old hag just _had_ to look at me right then, and now I didn't know what she had been talking about.

"Very well, then" she pointed at me with a gnarled finger. "Answer this question for me, and we'll find out how much attention you've been paying today." I swallowed, feeling everyone's eyes on me. That was the problem of being super popular. People watched you with hawk eyes all the time.

"When and where was the Battle of Gettysburg fought?" asked Miss Whitman and I nearly danced in relief. "The Battle of Gettysburg was fought July 1-3, 1863" I ranted fluently" in and around the town of Gettysburg, Pennsylvania." Thank God I'd stayed up late Friday night for a little extra study, or I'd have been screwed. The teacher scowled. She hated it when students gave right answers, because then she couldn't turn them out or give thousand letter essays to write. "Correct" she said primly. "Sit down and pay attention." I sighed. What a narrow escape!

After school, as I was packing up, I saw Carrie walk past with Delia, whispering away furiously. I looked at her curiously and she gave me a very dirty look."What a bitch" she said, loud enough for everyone to hear. I turned away, tears stinging my eyes. It was so unfair. She was the one who insulted me by her cheap comment. What, I wasn't supposed to even retaliate now?

"Hey" I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and turned, immediately on the defensive. "Easy there, tigress" Jason's eyes danced as he teased me. I found myself noticing that they weren't the right shade of blue. Too weak, too drab. _Shake it off, Arya_, I scolded myself. _This is Jason._

"You all right there?" he asked me worriedly and I smiled at his concern, but averted my eyes. "Yup, I'm good. What about you?" He cupped my face in his hands and made me look at him. "Its you I'm worried about, hotstuff. That was some pretty serious catfighting between you and Carrie there."

I shrugged and moved away from him. "She asked for it, Jason. She's my friend, I never would have spoken to her like that… if she'd known and remembered her limits." "And me?" he slipped closer and pulled me to him. "Do I remember my limits?" I tried to push him away, uneasy all of a sudden at the contact. "Stop kidding around." "I'm not" he insisted and took my arm as I attempted to walk past. "Hey, what's with the rush? Oh, come over here, I'm desperate."

And suddenly with a flash of hurt, I realized that Jason didn't care for me anymore than Carrie did right now. He'd probably been acting fake nice and sympathetic all in hopes of getting some, just like he did with the other girls. In that instant, Castiel's guilt stricken eyes and his pleading voice came back to me. Suddenly I was so hurt and so confused, I didn't want to face anything anymore.

"Let go of my arm" I said in a low warning tone to Jason, and he did, shock written clearly on his dashing face. "You're pathetic" I managed to say, blinking the tears away from my eyes. "Here I was thinking you're finally coming around, getting better, and now when I just need a hug and some nice words, you're throwing cheap pick up lines at me?" With that I strode away, feeling like my heart was made of lead, and wishing I could leave it behind the way I left him.

**Do, do, **_**do**_** review! I swear, I'll love you forever if you do =) I know this was an angsty chapter, but hey, things will get better with Cass coming up more prominently in the next few! And thumbs up if you hate Jason :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yet again people, I do NOT own Supernatural. I keep begging Eric Kripke to give me one, just one little bit of it, but he refuses each time. How could he be so heartless?**

**CHAPTER 9: INNOCENT**

_**Innocent that you were**_

_**Sweet and selfless always**_

_**Gentle in your admonishments**_

_**Guileless, your smile**_

_**Never failed to brighten the day**_

_**Your cheerful words did always**_

_**Chase the darkness away**_

_**All who professed to **_

_**Love you so much**_

_**Did what they could**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It wasn't enough**_

_**Who was there to save you**_

_**From the consequences so dire?**_

_**Who held you or heard your screams**_

_**When you burned in the hell fire?**_

"For the last time, Stel, I can't" I rolled over on my bed and sighed wearily. "Why not?" Stella persisted. "Listen, it's all right. We just need to talk." "No!"I almost yelled into the phone. "I don't want to talk about what happened today with Carrie, okay? Or about Jason." She clicked her tongue on the other end. "I wasn't going to talk to you about any of that, but now that you mention it, Jason's here. He says you suddenly got mad at him and won't answer his calls or texts."

I felt rage flare inside me once more. "So that's what all this is, huh, Stel?" I snapped. "A ruse? A ploy to get me over to your place, right into the jaws of that vulture?" I heard muffled, but very male voice objecting on Stella's end. "It's not like that!" she cried indignantly. "I'm not luring you here. I just want some girl time with you, Arya." I closed my eyes and thought. I knew she was telling the truth because that was just the type of girl she was.

"Can I talk to Jason?" I requested curtly. "Sure thing" she said. A moment later, he came on line. "Arya?" he sounded sad and sorry. "Baby don't get mad at me! I promise I'll behave, not one single flirty pure TLC. I-" "I couldn't care less" I cut in. "I just want you and Stella to know that while you're there, I'm not stepping into her house." "But Arya-" he protested. "Hear me out first. I'll make it up to you, I'll-" I sat up, hugging a pillow to my chest. "And I'll neuter you if you open your trap once more." There was a gasp, followed by Stella's giggle. "Stel, get that idiot to clear out, I'm coming" I said into the phone. She laughed. "Your wish is my command." And hung up.

I stared at the white ceiling of my room, and briefly contemplated how it would be if I had it repainted.. White was getting dull. _Paint it blue, paint it blue!_ Sang an annoying voice in my head, and I mentally shushed it. Blue? Whatever for? _Castiel_, whispered the tiny voice. "Shut up" I muttered out loud, and then shook myself. Talking to oneself was a sure sign of insanity. I blinked to clear my thoughts, then got up, grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. Oh well, I thought. Stella awaits.

"You came!" Stella pulled me into a bone crushing hug and I hugged back, comforted by the warmth in her arms. I realized that she was right, we really needed this time together. "The other three made excuses like you won't believe" she told me as we walked to her room. I looked at her sadly, feeling like tearing up again. "Probably because of what happened today."

"Aw, it's not like that" she objected, linking her arm through mine. "I'm sure it was because of the Calculus homework I asked them to come here for. Lazy jerks, all of them. " I relaxed at her banter. Stella had always been like that, lively, and energetic. Not that much in the first few months of course, but eventually she'd gotten over her shyness and revealed her true self to us I did't know so much about the others, but I sure loved it.

"Anyways" she led me into her room and turned the volume up on the stereo. "Wanna attack some integrals?" I frowned. "Stel, how do you propose working on math with the stereo blaring out into our ears?" She grinned mischievously. "Who says we're going to work?" I grinned back and I said," Let's try at least." For a while we worked in silence, if you could call sweating and mumbling over a pair of horrid theorems with "Hey hey you, you, I don't like your girlfriend" belting out of the stereo _silent. _ As promised, she had chased Jason away before, and did not raise a single question about the day's confrontations, and for that, I couldn't have loved her more.

Presently, Stella chuckled and said," You know, I was thinking." "For a change" I shot with a wicked grin. "More than you" she shot back. "Anyways, I was thinking about Stefania. She has this really pale skin and she barely eats or speaks. Even her name sounds so Romanian. Maybe she's a vampire!" I clammed up inside at that, but was careful not to show it. It would never do for Stella to know how I really felt. "Haha" was all I said. Inside, my heart ached dully.

Vampires,I I hated that word,how I hated **them.**Of being a hunter,I hated all monsters,but vampires...any mention of them brought back memories dating four years ago,horrifying,heartbreaking memories. Why did I hate them so much? Because they took Becky away. They destroyed her. Playful,sweet Becky,who'd always wanted to see the other side,who'd lived life full size. It was **their** fault she died.

_**Becky's real name was Rebecca. She was my cousin,from the paternal side and also my best friend. Becky was just like me, or rather I was just like her, since she was a year older than me. Becky disliked hunting."I swear, Arya" she'd tell me every time we hunted together."If we live through this, I want us both to live a normal life, being anything but hunters." "All the way Becky" I agreed each time.**_

_**It all happened when we found out about the clan of vampires somewhere in Illinois. They were creating a vampire army, it seemed. Very Twilight-esque. Of course we had to stop them and Becky and I ahd to be a part of the hunt."Yuck" Becky had made a face."Immortality? Eternity? Really, that's horrible. Who'd want to live forever, that too at such a cost? Not me!" But 48 hours later,her opinion had changed. She was one of them now. One of the eight that remained out of seventeen. She came to us, looking perfectly normal the next evening. But I knew what she had become. She told me. When I told our family, they tried to convince her to drink the cure which Grandpa had gone to great extents to procure.**_

_**But Becky had changed and not only physically. Her mindset was different too."Think of the possibilities, Arya!" her green eyes shone with the elation I didn't feel."I'm immortal now. I'll never grow old, I'll never fall ill, never die. I'm fast, I'm strong, I...I feel beautiful." she laughed. The sound of it, once silvery and sweet, reached my ears as the rustle of dry leaves in autumn."Join me, Arya" she pleaded."Mom, Dad, Uncle Vince, Aunt Kathryn, everyone...they don't get me. You do. Join me. We'll be together, like sisters again." And for a moment, looking at her happy face, I reconsidered. What would be the difference? I wouldn't join her, of course. I felt disgusted at the idea of paying such a heavy price for becoming a monster, of all things.**_

_**But how would it harm anyone if Becky lived? It would be the same. Becky would go to school like me. She'd stay with us. We would still be able to have sleepovers together. I'd spend my life happy and so would she. Aunt Rosalie would have her daughter, and I, my best friend .It wouldn't harm anyone if Becky lived. Except...it would. I took in the ashen pallor of Becky's face, the eerie stillness of her posture, and most of all, the slowly awakening bloodthirsty monster in her eyes. How many people would have to die for Becky to remain alive? My heart broke as I realized what I had to do. I would have to give up my best friend, my sister .I learnt an important lesson that day: Sometimes when the evil sins, it is the innocent that pays.**_

_**The vampires who had captured Becky and turned her, were evil .They preyed on **_

_**defenseless humans and were unashamed about it. Becky was innocent...but now she would have to pay for something she hadn't caused, but simply was a consequence of."No" I told her, my eyes stinging, a painful lump in my throat."I'm sorry ,Becky. I love you...that's why I'm going to set you free. Forever." and then I swung the heavy silver sword I'd been hiding behind me, and beheaded her in a swift, fluid motion, like I'd been taught to do.**_

_**Yes, I killed her. My cousin, my best friend, the most important person in my world. My fourteenth birthday passed in the shadow of Becky's death. Everything I touched, no matter what I did, brought her memory back, slicing into me like a thousand shards of broken glass.**_

_**Aunt Rosalie never forgave me for taking her daughter away. I was too bereaved to ask her what she thought I was supposed to have done, but I knew the answer already. She would have willingly ended the lives of a hundred innocent civilians if it meant that she could keep Becky with her.**_

_**I'd made up my mind already .I'd train with Dad every morning and night, but no more hunting. The last hunt I went on was to find the vampires who had turned Becky. Pain gave way to ruthless fury, and I exterminated every one of them. It had been Becky's ultimate wish that we give up hunting if we lived through the previous hunt. She hadn't made it but I had. And for her sake ,shortly after my fourteenth birthday, I announced to my parents that I was giving up the hunt.**_

**Wow, revelations :D You know what I like, don't you? Little, sweet reviews telling me if I rocked or sucked would be so awesome So please take out a minute of your precious time for this humble wannabe writer and review, please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: STRANGER**

**I do NOT own any of the Supernatural characters. Season 7 just aired in our country, and I'm terribly angry with Kripke and Sera for taking Bobby away. MEANIES!**

_**Looking into your eyes**_

_**Feeling like I know you**_

_**From some other life,**_

_**Other time maybe**_

_**There is a warmth **_

_**In your smile**_

_**That is familiar **_

_**But unknown**_

_**How is that I know you**_

_**Though we've never met before?**_

_**How can I connect this way**_

_**To one who is but a stranger?**_

"Just one chance. That's all I'm asking of you, Arya." I sighed and turned away from Jason's imploring eyes. He's begged and begged and managed to make me meet him at Starbucks. He knew very well how puppy dog eyes were my weakness. I'd never been able to resist lost pets and street urchins.

Now he could see me melting little by little, and that annoyed the crap out of me. His blue eyes begged me to consider from across the table, and I found myself feeling unsure. _Maybe you were a little too hard on him, Arya..._ Wait. Of course not. Of course I hadn't been too hard on him. He deserved what he got. Or...did he?

Ugh. I was never going to decide like this. Jason did, after all have many redeeming qualities- he was good looking, popular and fun. _And such a good kisser too,_ whispered the slightly lustful part of me. I mentally shushed it and then turned to glare at Jason. I wasn't going to let this person screw with my judgment any longer, but I had to give him that one chance.

He eyed me nervously. "What are you staring at?" I literally barked. "Go get me a latte." He nodded. quickly and jumped up, the skittish look never leaving his eyes. _What a baby,_ I couldn't help thinking contemptuously. "Regular non-fat" I told him, and then turned to look out of the window.

The day was bright, and sunny. A couple of kids pranced by on the sidewalk. Licking icecreams and chattering. A little dog ran round and round a tree, yapping up at it. It was just the kind of day I wished everyday could be like. I also wished whatever it showed was real- that darkness is washed away by sunlight, and there are no dangers lurking in the corner to reach out and grab you, with no one to hear your scream.

And then my eyes fell on her. She stood at the corner of the road, the light breeze sifting through her dark hair and ruffling it. And she was looking at me. _Staring._ She seemed very urgent as she gazed earnestly at me, her focus never wavering.

_Great,_ I got up and pushed my chair back. _Now I'll have to go and see what Creepo-Mama wants with me, I guess._ Once outside the coffeehouse, I paused briefly. What if she was just waiting for someone else? I'd end up looking like a complete fool then. But I was feeling this almost irresistible pull towards her, so I gave in and walked over to the woman on the pavement.

Her face lit up when she saw me approach. When I came closer, I was hit with the startling realization that this woman was... simply speaking, beautiful. And it was so amazing, because she really was nothing like the so called beauties we knew in the glamour world. Monica Bellucci would look transparent in comparison to her.

She had wide dark eyes, which sparkled with a multitude of emotions, and full, sensuous lips which were drawn into a small, happy smile at the moment. Her midnight black hair brushed her shoulders and was styled simply. The white suede dress she wore elegantly complemented her smooth cafe au lait complexion. Then she spoke.

"You came." She said softly in a richly melodious voice. Her eyes shone as she took me in. "You are so beautiful" she breathed, and a tear made its way down her cheek. I stared in surprise. Who was she? Why was she acting like she knew me? "I'm s-sorry" I managed to stammer out. "But do I know you?" "Know me?" she cried out disbelievingly. "Why, child, I'm-"and then she stopped, frowning, as though she remembered something suddenly. "Of course you wouldn't" she murmured, and my heart lurched at the infinite sadness in the stranger's eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said, not wanting her to feel any more upset than she already looked. Something inside me throbbed in harmony with the pain reflected in her lovely features. She shook her head. "Don't apologize, Arya. It's not your fault." I stiffened. "How do you know my name?" I demanded angrily. "Who are you? _What _are you?"

"I'm not a demon or a monster of any sort" she replied, a note of pleading entering her voice. "I'm not here to hurt you." "Then what are you exactly, and why should I trust you?" I glared defiantly at her. "You have no choice" she said evenly. "As for my identity, some of it is quite visible." She gestured around us. _What the hell?_ Murky grey rainclouds had replaced the azure sky. The wind had started blowing in gales now, and the sky was getting dark and stormy.

Then I looked at the spot directly above the stranger woman's head, and gasped. _Sweet Mother of..._ "What's that?" I pointed to the mini tornado that seemed to be revolving right above her. She glanced up and it tilted slightly. The centre parted and a bolt of lightning zapped through it. I flinched. "It's part of who I am" she said, looking unsure. Then more urgently, she grabbed my hands and whispered, "You need to be careful, Arya. Danger awaits you." "What?" I hated cryptic warnings and messages. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Stay away from angels" she said each word, every syllable as carefully as one would whielt trying to teach the alphabet to a toddler. She noticed how I bridled, and said, "Don't take this lightly. I'm not insulting you, I'm only warning you. Please. Stay away from angels." I thought of Castiel, and wondered how much this woman knew and how.

I just nodded, and the look of wild desperation in her eyes vanished, though the pain still lingered. She smiled. "I can give you one clue as to who I am" she said, and taking my hand again, pressed it in hers. A series of images flooded into my head. It was like watching a sequence of reels. Only this movie wasn't so enjoyable. It showed a red, boiling sky, under which shouts and wounded cries echoed all over what appeared to be a battlefield. Bodies lay all around, and on top of the biggest, most gruesome heap, stood the woman.

One could see no traces of the warmth or of the sweetness she had offered me. Her face was still beautiful, but that beauty was terrible. Her eyes were full of wrath, and when she smiled, I knew for the first time, the true meaning of bloodlust.

I opened my eyes with a gasp, and shuddered. The stranger still stood in front of me, looking as normal as ever. Seeing my look, she spoke gently. "That is only one side of me, dearest. There are many facets to my personality, which I will reveal when the time is right." "We'll meet again?" I scolded myself silently for the over-eager tone that crept into my voice. I barely knew this woman! Why was I yearning to meet her again?

She smiled, a genuine, honestly happy smile. "Yes, we will. But it may not be for a long time." I smiled back like a nursery kid. There it went again! For God's sake, I didn't feel so excited even to see my own _mother_ when she got back from a hunt! But every bone in my body was claiming that this woman was no stranger. Something deep inside me felt connected to her, and the whole thing was so stupid, it made me frustrated.

"We will meet again" the woman repeated, smiling kindly. Then after a moment's hesitation, as if she could hold on no longer, she cupped my cheek in her hand gently for a second, and then pulled away. I stared at her in shock. She looked at me through teary eyes. "Take care of yourself, dear one." And then so quietly I wasn't even sure I heard it, "I love you."

There was a rush of wind and when I blinked, she was gone. Only the traces of her brief presence lingered in the air and caressed me ever so softly, and for a second, it brought tears to my eyes. That touch had felt so much like my mother's, but it was the stranger to whom it belonged. I did not know her... or did I?

**Ooh...so who do you think this mysterious beauty is? Major character introduction coming up. Stay tuned, and don't hate me if it takes ages to update, because school is truly hectic these days. And please, review You know it takes me to cloud nine!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so I've been banging on Kripke's door, demanding that he let me in so that I can make a once in a lifetime deal with him- he brings Bobby back, and I worship him forever- but he won't listen! So I'm going to do what Genghis Khan would have. Click (loads pistol)**

**CHAPTER 11: FRIENDSHIP**

It had been a long day. I'd spent the whole week wondering about the mysterious woman I'd met outside Starbucks. Who was she and why did she care so much? And those images she'd shown me... how could they even be real? I knew for sure that she wasn't human, whatever she was, but... she'd seemed so gentle, almost affectionate with me. No way could she be the frenzied monster I'd seen in my head. That had to be a misunderstanding. Or something else.

I didn't have any more time to think about that because at that very moment, I felt a thick arm snake around my waist and a slurred voice in my ear. "Arya, baby, don't just stand there, come join the party!" Jason urged, pulling me towards the dancefloor. "No, thanks" I pushed him off, wondering how the hell he and Delia had managed to persuade me to come to the party. We'd always gone crazy in these sort of gatherings before, but this was a whole new level of insanity.

Jason and Delia's boyfriend Keith had actually smuggled a keg in, and that wasn't the worst thing people were drinking either. I watched with growing distaste as two kids, probably younger than us, dashed off to the restroom, no doubt to throw up after all the tequila they'd unwittingly consumed.

"Come on" Jason tugged at me hand insistently. "Don't be a spoilsport, let's enjoy!" "No" I said stonily. I'd not given him this last chance so that he could show me his obnoxious side again. Something in my look must've given indication of how I'd break his nose if he tried to push me any further. All of a sudden he didn't seem so drunk anymore. "Uh, okay" he said and dove into the mass of gyrating bodies before I could say anything else.

I sighed. Coming to this party was a huge mistake. A colossal one, like choosing a Mars bar over Snickers, like preferring Rebecca Black to Taylor Swift, like... oh, I could just go on, but it wouldn't get me out of this miserable party. It would have seemed absurd to most that I was unhappy here, considering my reputation as one of the "it girls" in my school, which by the way, was one of the best in the entire USA. It would strike many as odd that I wasn't doing what my friends did- there was no joint in my mouth, no beer in hand, I wasn't dancing and I wasn't even dressed skimpily.

But turns out, being raised in a family of hunters helps you stay away form such things. I held a healthy respect for law, and disapproved of drinking, smoking and any form of drugs. That might seem boring to many, and I did not want to seem conservative or tight lipped in any way, but everyone knew the consequences of drug and alcohol abuse. I didn't feel ashamed, rather proud to confess that I was 18, I was a virgin, had never smoked, or tasted alcohol – ever.

As far as I could tell, all my friends were having fun. I scanned the crowd for Carrie. Eww. Her boyfriend Chris seemed to have his hands all over her, and it was so gross, I turned away at once. Delia...? I narrowed my eyes. _What the fudge?_ My best friend had draped herself around my boyfriend, and some pretty intense frisson going on between the two. Hmm. Would have a word with Delia later. Stefania was as usual, sitting in the corner with a sullen expression on her pretty face. A boy- yes, Larry Weiner, I thought his name was- approached her. He presumably asked her to dance, and she frowned so sternly at him that the poor guy turned and fled. I stifled a giggle.

I smiled happily when I saw Stella. She was probably the only one (apart from me) who'd stayed away from tequila and cigarettes all evening, and had still managed to have a good time. She swayed gently in her boyfriend Sean's arms. The music was fast and loud, but it did not bother them. I watched as Sean tilted Stella's face up and kissed her gently. _He's good_, I noted approvingly. Sean wasn't one of the popular guys in school, but at least he'd never play her like the others. At least he made her happy.

I sighed again. I just _had _to get out of this place. I simply wanted to get home, take a long shower, put on my rattiest and holiest sweats, and get into bed with a good novel. I did _not_ want to spend the better part of my night amongst drunks and hooligans. I caught Jason's eye and sharply motioned for him to come over to me. The gesture was perhaps a little demeaning, but I was beyond caring.

"What is it?" he demanded, irritated. I pulled him out of the noise and crowd into the cool night air outside. "Hey" he protested. "What's up?" I spun around to face him. "Take me home" I commanded supremely. Of course, I expected him to be all" Oh sure I'll get the car, just hold on a second, and I'm really sorry if I ignored you, I'll make it up to you sometime , okay?"

What I did not expect was that he'd stare at me with wide eyes and go" No. No way am I leaving this party now." "What?" I hissed. "What are you saying?" He did not back down. "I'm saying I won't leave so early" he replied. I gaped, dumbfounded. Rage and confusion filled me. Jason was saying no to me! But Jason _never_ said no to me! How could this be happening? I tried putting on a brave face. "You have to take me home. Please." I lowered my voice and shifted the track. "Please, Jason. I-"I fluttered my eyelashes helplessly here," I'm not feeling very well. Please?"

A small smile appeared on his lips, but he shook his head. "Can't. I'm sorry, Arya." I wanted to strangle him, but I didn't. I knew most people were too drunk to be driving, and I didn't want to end up brain dead from an accident. Most people wouldn't even go home. They'd just crash right there at Keith's, and crawl back home next morning. The sensible ones had already left. Jason was my only chance to get a ride home.

I grabbed his arm and lightly ran my fingers down it. "You're the only one I can ask" I whispered, leaning into him. I looked up at him, turning the full power of my eyes on him. "Please. Take me home." I wasn't surprised when the look in his eyes changed and he leaned down to claim my lips. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but my body thought and felt differently. Involuntarily, it pushed me forward, until I was flush against Jason's body, his arms sliding down to my waist, lips crushing mine with bruising passion.

These were the moments I loved him the best- when he held me to him in a grip of iron, like he'd never go, when his touch made my entire body shudder and gasp with pleasure. His lips made me feel like liquid fire was slowly making its way down my spine, rendering me powerless to those strong arms, helpless to the desire held in every kiss.

And then, the almost familiar flutter of invisible wings ruined everything. My eyes flew open and I could see, out of the corner of my eyes, a frustratingly well known tan trench coat and a messy black bedhead. I panicked and literally heaved Jason off me. He staggered back with a startled cry. "What was that about?" he exclaimed, then seeing where my eyes were, directed his own glance to where the Winchesters' angel stood, head cocked to one side, brow furrowed in concern.

"Oh" Jason huffed, and then turned to me, those blue eyes seeming actually repugnant with the hate and jealousy in them. "Oh" he said again." So it all boils down to _this,_ huh?" I stared at him. "What do you mean, Jason? What is 'this' supposed to mean?" He laughed humourlessly. "As if you don't know, Arya. This guy-" he pointed to Castiel, who looked still more bewildered. "This guy is the root of all the problems you and I are going through right now."

"Shut up!" I cried heatedly. For some reason, the idea of anyone, even Jason, bringing Castiel's name up so unfavourably, miffed me. "Don't you dare" I said in a low voice. "Fine" he replied, and I'd never thought Jason could look so mean. "Fine" he repeated and then shook off the hand I tried to lay on his arm. "I'm going home" he said coldly," and first I did think I'd take you, but I've changed my mind. You can stay right here all night, with Mr. So not cool trench coat" he sneered at that, "and screw you."

It was all so unfair, I felt my eyes well up. "How much have you had to drink, Jason?" I asked quietly. "How much do you think?" he demanded angrily. "I don't know" I said in that same quiet voice. "It must have been quite a lot. Because it seems to me that the drink is talking for you. Whatever it is, it isn't you." He smirked. "Sure it isn't."

And then turned to walk away. "Jason!" I protested and tried to stop him. In that moment, I saw his hand come up and reach back to strike me. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the blow to come. In other circumstances, I would never have taken it this way. No one, _no one_ got away with hitting _me_. I was a hunter's daughter, and was made up of sterner stuff than that. Any other time, with any other guy, I'd have blocked the attack and socked him with one of my own.

But I was upset, and not myself just then- and it was Jason, not just any random guy. I hadn't ever expected _him_ to touch me in violence, and when he did, it took me by surprise.

But the blow never came. There was a whisper of wind and a pained cry. I snapped my eyes open. The hand that Jason had been about to hit me with, was pinned at an obviously painful angle at his back by none other than Castiel. The angel's eyes blazed with untainted fury, and I had never known that blue could go up in flames like that.

"Apologize" he growled, and Jason yelped. "I said _Apologize_!" Castiel tugged on Jason's bent arm, and Jason almost howled. "Okay!" he cried. "Okay...okay.." and then turned to me, sweat shining on his face with the effort. "I'm sorry" he panted. Castiel let go of him then, and he fell back on the ground. "Never again" snarled Castiel. "Never again will you raise a hand on her." Something leaped within me at the tone of his voice. Jason whimpered and then quickly scrambled to his feet, his eyes darting between us both, unsure what to do. He cleared his throat after a while and offered, "I could take you home, if you like."

This was my chance. Jason was so terrified of Castiel that he wouldn't dare be rude to me again. He'd take my home quickly and I'd get what I wanted. But that wasn't the point anymore. The point was that I'd asked so nicely, _and_ I'd wasted a kiss on him. Never mind that I'd loved it anyway. So now, even if he begged forgiveness and asked to take me home, I wouldn't accept. It wasn't my _ego,_ no. It was just self respect. So I turned my nose up and tossed my hair and said haughtily" No thanks. I'd prefer not to."

"What?" he cried, confused. "But why? That's what you wanted, right? To go home? And now I'm ready to take you and-" "And I'm not" I cut him off. "I'd rather walk than go with you." "Are you crazy?" he shook his head in amazement. "It's late, you can't do that. I mean, its not safe." He took a deep breath and then spoke again, more calmly. "Look, we can talk this out later, okay? You let me drive you home tonight, I promise I won't touch you or anything. And tomorrow morning we can meet up at Starbucks or somewhere, and sort this out. Okay?"

I snorted. "You won't touch me? Rich, coming from you. And your offer's very kind, but no thank you, Prince Charming, I can make my way safely home." And then seeing Castiel there, I had a flash of inspiration. "Anyway" I held my head high, "Jimmy's here." I was careful to use the name of Castiel's vessel. I noticed him jump a little at the mention. "He can escort me home" I said to Jason. "Right, Ca-" _Oops. "_Jimmy?" Castiel looked confused for a second, and then nodded. "I will gladly do that" he said in his gravelly voice.

"So that's that then" I said, using my most business-like voice. "Bye, Jason." And then I started walking in the opposite direction, Castiel by my side. "And oh, Jason?" I called over my shoulder. "You screwed your last chance. You better start finding some other girl. And P.S. I saw you with Delia. And you should hope Keith didn't see, or he's going to be sooo mad." I winked and then turned away. I could hear him cussing all the way behind us.

I laughed aloud and Castiel looked at me curiously. "Where are you going?" I shrugged. "Home, of course." "Wait" he stopped. "You will walk home?" "Why not?" I asked. He frowned. "Because I can send you home by teleportation, in seconds. You don't have to waste time and energy walking all the way."

I grinned. I suddenly felt reckless. I'd as good as broken up with my boyfriend, and I was hurting, especially over the fact that he'd been about to hit me- but on the other hand, I felt strangely free. I wanted to walk home, thinking, and singing, and enjoying my freedom, and I knew how messed up that seemed, but I just felt that way. 'It's okay" I told him cheerfully. "I'd rather walk. Really."

He stared for a moment. "You really would, wouldn't you?" "That's what I said" I noticed that he looked really cute with that I'm-a-lost-puppy look on his face. He sighed. "Very well then" he said firmly. "I will walk you home." "No" I tried to shrug him off. "No, I'll be fine-" "I insist" he said, and the look in his eyes took my breath away. "Suit yourself" I said, moving ahead. He followed with a small smile, and together we began the long journey home.

**Oh-ho. Drama, eh? Forgive me if it became a bit too- er, monotonous, though, honestly I didn't mean it to be that way. Long conversation between Cass and Arya coming up, and lots of hush secrets exchanged. Keep reading, and **_**do**_** You-Know-What ( review!) Remember, reviews are like apple pie and bacon cheeseburgers ;-) **


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's taken ages to update and I'm sorry about that, but school's beastly, you know. I can't wait to get away to college!**

**CHAPTER 12: TRUST**

The night air was silent but for the comforting chirping of crickets every now and then. Fallen leaves crunched under our feet as we walked. I sneaked a glance at Castiel's face. He hadn't said anything after I'd decided to walk home in the middle of the night, but with every minute, his face darkened a shade more, until it resembled stormclouds, and I couldn't bear it anymore. "What's eating at you?" I demanded.

My sudden enquiry did not startle him. "I am thinking about that...boy" he said, contempt and disgust evident in his tone. "Jason?" I asked, and then scolded myself. _Intelligent question, Arya. I mean there can be millions of 'boys' you both know about whom he can be thinking at this moment, right?_

He did not choose to treat my question as stupid. He nodded, blue eyes black with fury which baffled me. "A man" he said," must never stoop so low as to hit a woman. Women are meant to be protected, to be sheltered. They are not those on whom violence should be inflicted." "True" I agreed. "But then, on whom do you suppose violence _should_ be inflicted?" For a second, he looked adorably confused, and then seeing the slight twitching of my lips, let out a low chuckle.

"You are amusing" he said. For some reason, the strange compliment made me blush.

"But it was still wrong of that scoundrel to try and hit you" he said more seriously. "It took every ounce of my self control not to rip his arm off his worthless body and see how he likes that." I tried not to feel pleased that he would go to such lengths for me, though he was an angel, and ripping people's arms off was probably commonplace for him.

"So what brought you to Keith's house?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I really didn't like seeing him angry. It creeped me out. But as it turned out, that wasn't a very cheerful topic either. He pursed his lips and then spoke" We believe there is a witch in this city, and she may be frequenting crowded places." "What? A witch in Chicago?" I cried. "And why would she be hanging out at parties thrown by nutty teenagers? Does she want to get laid or something?" Castiel smiled grimly. "Teenage lives are full of energy. Witches need that kind of energy on a regular basis. What better place to procure that than a party?"

"Right" I said. "But that couldn't possibly be the reason you and Sam and Dean came here in the first place, could it?" He surprised me by saying "It is. And we believe this witch is concentrated somewhere near you." I stopped dead in my tracks. I could be sure my eyes were wide as saucers. "What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded. He sighed. "Sam was loath for you to know of this. He thought it would upset you. But you deserve to know. The witch seems to follow you everywhere, from school to that party..."

I bristled. "What do you mean? Are you suggesting that _I'm_ the witch?" He looked aghast. "No, of course not. I did not intend that. I was merely stating a fact." "Well" I grouched, "Do be a little less accusatory next time. The way you phrased it, it sounded like I'm the Wicked witch of the west ganking people and eating their hearts for dinner." I thought I saw him suppress a smile at that.

"So we're searching for this witch" he continued. "Whoever she is, she is very powerful. The worst thing is that we are not able to determine her next victims, and they are slipping out of our hands swiftly." I frowned. "But there haven't been any unusual deaths here lately. Surely we would have heard about it. I know Dad would have." Castiel shook his head. "She is not killing anyone. Her agenda seems not to be murder. She achieves her strength from emotions."

"Emotions?" I heard the incredulity in my voice. Emotion... that was a new one, even for a witch. "Yes, she plays on them. She manipulates people's thoughts. Jealousy, betrayal, anger... she feeds from these negative emotions." Said Castiel. "Jeez" I said, annoyed. "What a bitch." He nodded. A strong gust of wind ruffled my hair and blew through the thin material of my top. I shivered. "Are you cold?" asked Castiel. I looked at him. "No" I said."I'm fine." He frowned."I am able to see that." And to my astonishment, shrugged off his tan trench coat. "Here" he put it gently around my shoulders. I stared at him."What... what's this for?" He looked at me like Ii was crazy. "You were cold. This will keep you warm" he said simply.

I almost teared up right there and then. I sniffed. "Are you still cold?" he asked, concerned. "No" I met his blue eyes with my own wet ones. "It's just that... no guy's ever been this nice to me before..." He looked appalled. "You mean that you have felt cold in tha past and have not been offered anything warm by any man close by?" I shook my head. "Most guys just don't care that much these days." He took a deep breath and muttered something about how the world was going to dogs.

After walking this long, breathing in the crisp, cool air, the numbness in my veins was receding. Senses were slowly returning to my heart, and loneliness crept in. Jason had tried to hit me. Yes, undoubtedly I was the one who had gotten the upper hand and broken up with him. I had won the battle, but lost the war. Ultimately what mattered was not whether I dumped him or he dumped me. It was whether we could stay together despite everything, if our relationship could last throughout it all. It hadn't. I had given him one chance, and he had blown it.

"Are you all right?" I blinked in surprise at Castiel, wondering if he'd been my reading my mind. Then I felt the hot tears that had made their way down my face, and impatiently brushed them away. I belonged to a family of hunters. Hunters did not cry, no matter what. I nodded quickly at Castiel, feeling his eyes on me.

I sighed. "Cass?" "Mm?' he seemed not to mind the shift to his nickname. I wondered how to phrase my question. "Have you ever been in love?" I asked, realizing how weird that question must sound to an Angel of the Lord. But he considered it carefully. "I don't know" he frowned. "There was something once... not love, but... definitely something." I laughed. The idea of this stoic warrior being in love any time of his life struck me as funny.

He smiled too. "Have you ever?" he questioned. That wiped the laughter off my face. "Yes" I nodded sadly. "I did... and well," I gestured with my arm," you saw what happened." "You are young" he said gently. "You have a great ability to heal at this point of life. You'll get over it." "I'm never going to fall in love again" I snapped. I could feel him looking at me. "Never" I repeated, meeting his eyes with a defiant look. To my surprise, he looked like he understood how I felt. "Arya... just because one person hurt you once, it does not mean everyone is like that." He said in a low voice. I turned away. He was right.

I was about to reply when a flash of tan and blue streaked past the corner of my eye. I whipped around and Castiel tensed beside me. "What was that?" I whispered to him. He started to say something, but then his blue eyes widened. "Watch out!" he shouted and grabbed me by the waist just in time to save me. I felt the air whoosh past me as the attacker missed his target. Whirling around, I found myself looking into the malicious black eyes of one belonging to a hunter's worst enemy: demon.

I might have given up hunting four years ago, but I wasn't by any means out of shape. Even without Castiel to protect me, I would have managed to send the demon off packing. But this one wasn't alone. Two others were flanking him as I could see. "Let's get out of here" Castiel whispered urgently in my ear, but I shook my head. Tonight I wasn't running away. "I'm going to eliminate each of these sons of bitches, see if I don't" I growled. "Eliminate us, will you?" sneered the third demon, who was a little stout around the waist. "Yeah, fatso" I retorted. And the fight began.

I reeled in and kicked one of the demons under his jaw. "Exorcizamus te omnis immundus" I started reciting the basic exorcism ritual I had been taught since childhood. "That won't be required" said Castiel quietly. I turned to scream at him for interrupting, but my mouth popped open in shock even as I gripped the second demon in a headlock. One demon lay still on the ground, dark demon blood trickling out of his mouth. The other was on his knees, his throat in Castiel's grasp. I watched in amazement as the angel furrowed his brow and a white light started oozing out of the demon. It grew brighter and brighter, and I finally had to squeeze my eyes shut. When I looked again, the demon lay at my feet, smoke drifting up from his lifeless body.

"Wow, that was awesome-" I started to say, but suddenly out of nowhere we were facing another pack of demons. "Mary, Mother of God!" I cried in exasperation, pulling out my Desert Eagle and firing a bullet right in a demon's head. "Where the heck do you people keep popping out of?"

A silver glow lit up beside me – Castiel working his mojo again. "You've got to teach me how to do that someday" I told him admiringly, while kicking a demon in its ribs. "Only angels possess this power" Castiel grunted, pushing a demon down on the ground. "Well it's certainly- Excuse me, we're trying to have a conversation here!" I exclaimed, twisting the wrist of a female demon who had been about to stab me.

I tossed her to Castiel, who immediately got busy. "Well, as I was saying" I continued, "It's wicked cool." He gave me a small smile over the head of the struggling demon "Thank you."

I stood and wiped my hands off on my jeans. A normal person would have been horrified at doing this to Calvin Klein, but when you're a hunter, all these things don't matter. Besides, the jeans were black. The blood stains wouldn't even be visible.

"Come on" Castiel glanced around warily. "We should leave now, lest any more of those black eyed fiends decide to attack." I gestured at the carnage around us. "What about them? You're going to leave them all here?" He shook his head. "I will come back and clean up as soon as I get you home." "All right" I shrugged and began walking, only to find him standing motionless behind me. "What?" I stared at him. "Aren't you going to come along?" "No" he said, a hint of steel in his deep voice. " You saw what just happened. I cannot risk involving you in another attack like that." I sucked in an insulted breath and was about to begin a tirade about how capable I was in defending myself, but he didn't let me. "I know" he said, putting up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "I know how capable you are. I saw you with the demons, you were very good. But that does not mean I will let you go through that again. There may be more, and I may not always be able to protect you." He stretched his fingers towards me. "May I?" I considered unhappily. God knew he was right. Hell, it seemed that whatever he said were pearls of wisdom.

I sighed and leaned my forehead towards him reluctantly. So much for walking it all the way home. There was a flash of light, a whisper of wind and I found us both standing under the huge tree in front of my house. "I'm sorry" Castiel said. I was surprised by the amount of emotion in his eyes. "It's okay" I assured him. "No biggie." He cocked his head to one side. "What is a biggie?" he asked cutely. I laughed despite everything. Resisting the urge to tweak his cheek, I said "Big deal. A problem. Like that." "Oh" he nodded. "Then..." he cleared his throat adorably. I waited in amusement. "Yeah?" "Then would it be a biggie for you if I asked to see you again?" I giggled, first at the awkward way he said "biggie", and then at the sweet way he asked me.

"It would not" I smiled at him and he smiled back. Something inside my aching heart fluttered. I silently reprimanded it to shut up. "Can you see me in a week's time? Dean and Sam will be there of course" he added hastily, thinking that maybe I was dubious about meeting an angel all by myself. "Oh that's fine" I told him. "Where, though?" He thought for a moment. "I will confer with the Winchesters and let you know." I peeked out at him from under my eyelashes."Can I have your cell phone number, Cass?" I asked , surprised at my shyness. And then I realized that he was not human. I mean why would an angel need a cell phone? But to my amazement, he started telling the digits of a number somewhat hesitantly. "I have not possessed it long enough to remember so easily" he explained. "It's ok" I grinned and saved his number to my Blackberry. "I will see you next Friday then?" he asked, with that small half-smile that was beginning to grow on me. I nodded. "Cass? Thanks. For everything." "You are welcome" he said warmly. I blinked, and with a faint rustle of wings, he was gone.

I glanced carefully up at my house. The dining room lights were on. _Shit._ Then automatically my eyes went up to the French windows of my bedroom. In the dark I could just make out the silhouette of a person leaning in a relaxed posture against the wall. _Double shit._ I wasn't afraid of my parents, but there was someone upstairs in my room whose wrath I simply didn't want to face.

Swallowing, I gently inserted the spare key in the door, and managed to turn the knob without rattling it. Swiftly I took off my heels and started to tiptoe past the hall. I had seen the lights on in the dining room, but I still hoped to sneak past, hurry up to my bedroom, change into pyjamas, somehow avoid the person waiting up there, then stumble downstairs blinking blearily and demanding to know why Mom and Dad were up so late. When they saw me, they would think maybe I'd come in early and gone to bed, which was why they hadn't seen me. Everyone would be happy in the end.

But just as I darted past the room with the angry parents in it, a light flicked on right above my head. I froze. _Foiled._"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" demanded an angry voice. I gulped and turned slowly. My parents stood in the hall, Dad giving a death stare and Mom looking pale, and weak with relief. "Er, hi Dad" I said with fake cheerfulness. "I say, you guys been waiting up or something? That's too good of you-" But Dad wouldn't wait for me to finish. "Arya Alyssa Summers!" he bellowed, making me cringe. "Have you seen the time? It's half past midnight! What have I told you about curfews?" Oh, no. I wanted to smack my forehead. How could I have forgotten how impossible Dad and his curfews were?

"I'm sorry" I mumbled meekly, but he was far from done yet. "We've been so worried!" he yelled. "Your mother tried your phone again and again, and when she couldn't get through, you know how anxious it made her?" And on and on he ranted. "Vince" my mother finally laid a soothing hand on his arm. "It's all right. I'm sure Arya's learnt her lesson, haven't you, sweetie?" I nodded. "I'm sorry" I said again, trying to look contrite. Dad glared. "All right. But don't think you've been forgiven. For what you did, you will get up an hour earlier tomorrow for training." "But Dad" I started, appalled, "it's the weekend. I-" "No arguments" he said sternly. "Go upstairs to your room. _Now._" "Fine" I huffed, knowing I couldn't win this argument, and trudged up the stairs. On the way, I heard my Mom murmur something in protest, and Dad's raised voice, "She can't get away with anything just because she's-" "Shh" said my mother violently. And then I pushed open the door to my room.

The lights were off, but moonlight filtered into the room in slivers. And there he was, sitting on my bed. "Explain" he said in a hard voice. I gulped again. _Shit._

**So... demon attacks :p annnd a major character introduction! Stay tuned and wait up for the next chapter "Candyman". And oh, do you-know-what. (Shh! Review) Cyber cookies for those who do!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so here goes: So so sorry for the suspense, I know how everyone hates cliff hangers, trust me, I do too **

**Wish I had a sweet talking, sugar coated Candyman**

**CHAPTER 13: CANDYMAN **

I stared at his still form, wondering how to begin. "I'm sorry" I tried again, hoping he would let it go. "I said 'explain' " he repeated in that same cold voice he'd used before. I could barely bring myself to breathe as he lifted his lean frame off the covers and came to stand before me. "I was out" I started hesitantly. "With...friends. We were at a friend's party." "I didn't know you partied with demons now" he replied frostily. I froze, hardly daring to meet his gaze. How did he know...?

As if he could read my mind, he said, "You could fool your parents. They are human after all, and even though they _are_ hunters, their sense of smell isn't half as keen as mine. I can smell the demon blood on your clothes."

I didn't know what to say. "Where have you been?" he asked. "I told you" I protested. "I was partying with Delia and the others at Keith's place, and while I was coming back, these demons appeared and literally fell on me and-" "You were alone?" he asked, his voice rising above its furious whisper. "I told you to call me if you needed help, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I know you did" I tried to calm him down. "But... well" I racked my brain desperately for an excuse. A small voice inside my head warned me repeatedly not to mention Castiel, or there would be more trouble than there already was.

"Well what?" he demanded angrily. "I..."I bit my lip._ Think, Arya, think!_ "I don't know, Gabriel." I peeked up at him through my eyelashes. He was normally so sweet to me, it was tough seeing him like this now. His usually twinkling green eyes were slanted and glinted dangerously, his lips, always stretched out in a lazy grin, were mashed together in a hard line, making him like more like the Terminator rather than the Candyman I knew him to be.

"I'm sorry" I said again, really meaning it this time. "It's just that... I sort of had a fight with Jason" I heard the throb of frustration, of pain, of heartbreak in my voice, but I didn't care. I didn't try to push back my tears when they came to my eyes. Here was a person who knew me, accepted me for who I was, and loved me. I never had to hide anything from Gabriel.

Gabriel had been in my life ever since I could remember. He featured in all my memories, a constant fixture, always protecting me, giving me the attention I sometimes craved from my hunter parents. I'd always known Gabriel was something other than human, some part of the supernatural, but there was always this impression in mind somehow that he did not belong to the kind we hunted: he was more of the hunter himself.

When my parents hadn't been able to see him like I did, they had dismissed Gabriel as an imaginary friend I'd made to entertain myself with, and as I grew older, I stopped talking about him, and gradually they forgot. I'd once asked Gabriel if he was a ghost, but he'd smirked and shaken his head. Once or twice I'd even conducted secret rituals and stuff to find his true identity, but to no avail. AND he'd caught me that one time. He'd been so furious, and asked me never to do that sort of thing again. When I'd said that I just wanted to know who he really was, he'd given me the kind of cryptic answer you only get in movies: _I will tell you when the time is right._ And the right time wasn't likely to come until I was on my deathbed, I supposed.

Seeing all this, I should have been terrified of him. I was a hunter, and hunters never trusted outside their families, but hey- Gabriel was as much a part of my family as Mom and Dad were. And frankly, there'd never been anything for me to be afraid of. Gabriel had always been exceedingly gentle with me, and if he hadn't been so unchangingly young throughout the past years, I'd have been able to call him my other Dad, without any form of innuendo.

Gabriel had captured my interest in the early days mainly by the amusing things he did and the great stories he told. He was the biggest trickster I'd ever met, and was addicted to candy, so much so that I'd grown accustomed to a Jolly Rancher or a box of gummy bears floating in the air next to him wherever he went.

I'd often asked him what exactly he was doing in my life. Surely a crazy cool person like him had places to be? But every time I asked, he'd go all mysterious again and say that guarding me was his job. With time, I'd shrugged it off, just counting my blessings that I had him. He was my best friend, confidant, protector- and I loved him. No, there wasn't anything scary about him, except when he got really, really mad like he was now. I'd noticed how something in him seemed to rustle invisibly whenever he got upset, but I never came to know what.

When Gabriel got angry, he got _really_ angry. But like always, my tears proved to be his weakness. No sooner had the moisture escaped my eyes than he quickly shushed me and pulled me into a much needed hug. I felt my tears soak the front of his shirt as I mumbled somehow everything that had transpired with Jason. When I came to the part where he tried to hit me, Gabriel pulled back. "He tried to _hit_ you?" His voice shook with fury and I felt the floor under me tremble slightly. I looked at him with wide eyes. "Gabriel, what are you-?" A loud crack interrupted me and I turned just in time to see the antique table lamp beside my bed shatter into pieces.

These things tended to happen when Gabriel got angry. The weather would start acting up, thunderstorms, earthquakes, the works, and things would randomly fly around or break. If it wasn't so scary, it would actually have been cool. I quickly placed a restraining hand on Gabriel's arm. "It's all right" I soothed him. "Ca- I mean I didn't let him." He glared down at me. "Really? What did you do?" I flashed him a saucy grin. "I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him before he could do anything. You can imagine how he must've felt." It worked; the ground stopped trembling, and he chuckled. "Good one" he said.

"And oh" I waved casually towards the broken lamp. "That's a Louis XVI, so if you don't mind..." He nodded. "Oh yeah, right. Sorry" he murmured, and with a flick of his wrist, the shards rose up and glued themselves back , and the lamp sat on the table, pristine again.

"Thanks" I whispered, and then tiptoed to the corridor outside to check if my parents were still there or not. After all, the crash _had_ been pretty loud. "They're asleep" Gabriel called to me softly. "As you should be." I nodded. "Just as soon as I change." As I headed to the bathroom, he called after me. "Princess?" That was his special pet name for me, and I'd have clobbered anyone who called me that except for him. "Yeah?" I turned curiously.

He hesitated. "You trust me, don't you?" I flinched. "Of course I do." "Then..." his green eyes looked pleading. "You'd tell me if something was bothering you, wouldn't you?" "I... what's all this about?" I cried indignantly with a pang of guilt jolting in my chest. "Of course I would!" He nodded, satisfied.

Shortly afterwards, he came to tuck me in for the night. It was a ritual that had been followed since childhood. My parents were often on hunts, even when I was young, and couldn't be there to tuck me in. Gabriel had always made sure he was there to wish me good night, and he still did, despite the fact that I'd just had my eighteenth birthday, and didn't need to be tucked in anymore. But funnily enough, I still _wanted_ it. Perhaps it was because in growing up, all pretences at normalcy in life had dropped, and Gabriel was the one thing in my life that had remained the same.

I also feared that if I asked him to stop doing that, he'd do the one thing he feared the most: go all weepy over how his little princess was no more little. So I kept quiet. "Good night, little one" he smiled down softly at me. "Good night, Candyman" I whispered, and snuggled into the covers. "Gabriel?" I called quietly after a second. "Yeah, kid?" I blinked in the darkness. "Could you stay tonight? I feel...weird." "Of course" he said at once, like I'd known he would.

I felt him settle down lightly next to me and murmur something under his breath. Instantly, a gentle breeze began blowing through the silk curtains of the French windows. "Thanks" I muttered drowsily, and smiled as sleep claimed me as its own.

**Okay, I know this wasn't very interesting, but maybe the next chapter will reveal a little more. Keep reading and do review, I'll love you all forever and always!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I wish I could've updated sooner, but the exams wouldn't let me. Sorry!**

**CHAPTER 14: LIES**

When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't believe my eyes. Or my luck. The digital clock on my bedside table said 10:00 a.m. I'd _never_ been allow to sleep so late. My dad's idea of sleeping in extended barely till 8. I celebrated briefly; it felt like Christmas had come early. But then, doubt started to worm its way into my mind. _Why_ had I been allowed to sleep in?

I glanced around the room. Gabriel wasn't there, probably off to get a refill of Jolly Ranchers or something, considering how he loved his candy. Bright sunlight streamed in through the curtains, and it should have been sweltering inside, because the air conditioner was off, but a gentle breeze blew my hair back every few seconds, which meant Gabriel had to be nearby, or his mojo wouldn't have worked.

I leapt out of bed, humming quietly to myself. I stopped at the door, surprised at my own cheerfulness. It had been a while since I felt so good. I thought back to the encounter with Castiel and walking home with him, and felt a blush make its way to my cheeks. I giggled at the thought of meeting him again. Too bad the Winchesters would be there.

I bounded down the stairs excitedly, feeling at the top of the world. And then I heard the raised voices coming from the kitchen. Slowing down, I padded over to the corner of the hallway, wondering what Mom and Dad were arguing about. The old saying,_ Eavesdroppers seldom hear anything good about themselves_ flitted through my brain, and I smiled wryly to myself. Maybe it was time for some home truths. Besides, just how serious could it be? Domestic quarrels were mostly a yawn.

I could just make out my mother's face across the room. She stood glaring at Dad, with her hands balled into fists at her sides. Dad stood opposite to her, his posture stiff and angry. I could sense the hostility in the air. Jeez, what the hell was going on?

"She's not Katrina, Vince" said my mother through gritted teeth. "_Not _ Katrina. Remember that." I frowned. Who the hell was Katrina? My dad sighed. "I know who she is. You think I don't know my own daughter, Kathryn?" He sounded weary, as if they'd had this argument many times before. A chill rolled down my spine. I really couldn't understand anything, except that this was no ordinary husband-wife tiff.

"Look, all I'm saying is, be careful. You can't say whatever you want to her. If anything were to happen..." my mom trailed off. I was shocked by the helplessness in her eyes, I couldn't understand it. Why couldn't my own parents say whatever they wanted to me? It was their right to scold me, wasn't it? Dad sighed again. "I know" he said quietly. "Sometimes I forget who I'm dealing with. It's been eighteen years after all. Eighteen years since they left her with us." I clapped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from gasping out loud.

My mind was reeling. A thousand questions hit me with the intensity of a hurricane. Her? Her who? Were they talking about... _me?_ Who had left me with them? They were my parents! I was their own flesh and blood, no way did anyone _leave_ me with them!

My mom said something else, but I didn't want to hear anymore. I fled upstairs to my room. Once in front of my bedroom door, I felt better. Perhaps they weren't talking about me at all. Perhaps they were referring to Victoria, our housekeeper. She'd been with us since forever...

I headed towards the privacy of my room. But there was already someone there. Judging by the voices, there was another argument going on in there. Three voices drifted out to me. One, I could make out was Gabriel's. Another was a female's, and it was _damn_ familiar, but I couldn't for the love of God, recognize it. "You need to be more careful, Gabriel" scolded the female. "Aww come on" came Gabreil's lazy drawl, I held back a grin. I wondered if I should push open the door and interrupt the meeting, because it seemed that otherwise, I would have to eavesdrop again.

"You must never leave her unprotected again" said the female vehemently. "_Never."_ "Jeez, okay, lady" complained Gabriel. "It won't happen again." Somehow I knew I was the main topic of discussion here too. I shrugged to myself. It seemed that today was Annual Eavesdropping Day for me, so I might as well make use of it.

"I'm glad you understood" said the female, sounding more relaxed now. Then a third voice spoke, low and deep. "That is not enough. You promised to look after her." I froze, not at the words, nor at the icy tone, but at the voice itself. I felt myself tremble slightly. I felt cold suddenly, and then hot all over. It wasn't the same stopping of time I'd felt on first seeing Castiel, it wasn't anything remotely romantic. It was like a hundred happy emotions had been pressed upon me all of a sudden, like meeting an old friend, like the smell of summer rain, like the warmth of a kind smile, like... like I'd found a part of my family. Which was strange, as strange as the shock creeping into my heart, as strange as the wetness in my eyes- I already _had_ a family, so why would some unknown guy with a steely, scary voice like that mean anything to me? And what part of family would he be exactly? _Father._ The word just popped out into my head from nowhere.

Was I going crazy? The man in there most definitely wasn't my dad. My dad was Vince Summers, he was a hunter, he had kind eyes and a warm voice, and he and my Mom were my family.

While I was busy thinking all this, the discussion had closed. All was quiet. Then a quiet chuckle, and an amused voice, "Listening behind doors, Princess?" I cringed slightly as the door gently swung open. Gabriel stood near the windows, a small smile playing on his lips. I peeked at him, he didn't look angry. So I guessed it was all right to ask. "Who were you talking to?" I could hear the curiosity burning through my voice.. "None of your business" he said flippantly. I glared at him and he shrugged. "Okay. I can tell you this: I was talking to the people who employed me to protect you."

"And who are they?" I asked, trying to look wide eyed and innocent. "Please, won't you tell me?" He laughed and strode over to me. "Not now, Princess. Later, I promise" he said, patting my cheek. Then he waved a Hershey's bar under my nose. "Have some candy!" he said brightly. I gave him a dark look and was about to say something smart, when a commotion downstairs distracted me. I looked wide eyed at Gabriel, then ran downstairs to see what was happening.

"What's up?" I demanded, pulling out my handgun and holding it up like I was James Bond or something. Unfortunately, no one noticed my stylish entrance. Dad was pacing around the hall, his face puce coloured. Mom followed him as he paced. "Vince, calm down. It's no big deal." She said in a soothing voice. He shrugged her off. "No. It _is_ a big deal. Our little girl fraternising with the traitors?" "What traitors?" I demanded from my position at the bottom of the staircase. They both turned to face me, Mom with a look of intense horror on her face. Dad snorted. "I'm referring to Sam and Dean Winchester, Arya, as if you didn't know."

Since I didn't know in what respect Sam and Dean were traitors, I replied with something smart like "What?" My mom grabbed Dad's arm. "Vince, I don't think she knows. If she did, she'd never go around with them." My dad glared at me. "You really don't know what they did?" he growled. I shook my head, nonplussed. "Do you know who started the Apocalypse, Arya?" my dad asked me. "No" I said, slightly wistful, because Mom and Dad had been hiding the identity of the bad guys who'd started the end of the world for a long time. They said I didn't need to know, and they'd tell me when the time was right. Jeez, everyone hid things from me. How nice.

"What've Sam and Dean got to do with this?" I exclaimed. Dad spun around and looked me dead in the eye. "Sam and Dean Winchester started the Apocalypse." He said. I gaped at him. "That's impossible. They're so nice. And Castiel never would have let them-" "WHO?" My dad exploded, and I jumped back. "Who never would've let them?" I gulped. "Um... Casstiel? Their angel?" Then my dad let out a string of cuss words which made even _my_ ears burn. "Vince, calm down." My mom pleaded. My dad ignored her. "Young lady" he said to me"You are not to associate with those traitors _or_ their angel henceforth. Do you understand?"

Anger surged within me. The rebellious part of me stirred. On the one hand, I wanted the Winchesters punished for the doom they'd brought on to us. I wanted to blow Castiel up in a thousand pieces for hiding it from me. But I also found it unfair that Dad should ban me from seeing them. But I'd have to hold on to that thought, because I could feel rage towards the Winchesters forcing its way along my body, it felt like my veins were full of liquid fire. "Let's go hunt down those sons of bitches" I snarled. My mother frowned. "You will not use such language under my roof, Arya. And you're not going anywhere. Is she, Vince?"

"Not without this" My dad tossed me a rifle from the table, which I caught with hands shaking from anger. "Vince!" my mom protested. Dad shook his head. "So many are dying because those two and their good for nothing angel. They've looted, and they've trapped people. They were about to trap our own daughter, Kathryn! Probably wanting to use her for some new insane mission of theirs." The idea that maybe Sam and Dean and Castiel had really been using me, that Castiel had protected me, touched me just for his own benefit, made me lose it.

It was like a volcano had erupted within my chest. I'd always been easily angered. I'd always had a short temper. But never, never had I felt such a burning need for violence. Everything in my vision went red. I felt hot, but not uncomfortably so. Inside I was on fire. "Arya" my mom gasped and pointed towards me. "Your arms..." I noticed that Gabriel had come down to watch the drama. He was looking at me keenly. I looked down and gasped too. My arms, from the join to all five fingers, were on fire.

**So how's it? Too much in one go? More? Love it, hate it, do let me know. Your opinion holds more value to me than bacon cheeseburger and pie!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know everyone thinks I died and went to heaven or wherever, considering my long term absence from fanfiction. Many, I'm certain, think (and perhaps hope) I've quit. But no, friends, Alura's no quitter. I had to appear for this very tough exam in March, you see. This exam decides whether we got to a good college or a rotten one, and in addition, it's a matter of social prestige to score well. So you understand, I had to say goodbye to my favourite activity and undergo months of torture from maths and economics and the rest of em demons. You understand, don't you, guys? Don't you?**

**CHAPTER 15: GOLDILOCKS**

Once it occurred to me that I was on fire, I lost my head. "Dad! Mom!" I screamed. "What's happening to me? Do something, please! It's-" I stopped, about to say "it's hurting". But it wasn't. Hurting, I mean. It was just this warm, tingly sensation, not altogether uncomfortable, which alarmed me further. God knew I wasn't blessed with super-resilience to pain. Despite being born and brought up in almost true hunter style, I was known to yell the house down when I as much as stubbed my toe. So how the hell could I be….. well, on fire, and not burn?

Meanwhile my parents were just standing there. Good God, was this why they had brought me up? So I could spontaneously combust to death someday? I was startled to see that Mom had tears in her eyes. Weird reaction, huh? Dad had turned chalky white. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. I turned to Gabriel. He nodded thoughtfully and said, "I know you're scared, Princess, and I know you have questions, but it'll all work out when the time is right. " And he snapped his fingers. The flames went out in a rush of heat and smoke. I stared at him wordlessly. I knew very well I couldn't talk to him now, considering my parents couldn't see him, so I kept quiet. "We-ell" said Dad, "Let's get going then, honey" as if nothing had happened.

I was amazed. What _was_ with everyone today? "Mom, what was that?" I demanded. She glanced nervously at Dad. I knew that look very well. It was the _let's not tell the kid right now_ look. And I hated it. "Aw come on" I whined, "tell me. You guys know something about this. Tell me. Now." Dad sighed and shook his head. "No, kid. Sorry. You're going to have to hold it." "That's not fair!" I exclaimed. "I want to know _now_." His eyes narrowed. "I said later" he said in a steely tone of voice. "And that means later, Arya. No arguments." I shrugged. "Fine. Whatever." I didn't need him to tell me anything. Bossy, interfering man. Gabriel would tell me.

As I followed Dad out to the car, I realized with an inward groan that Gabriel _wouldn't_ tell me, because he was if possible even bossier than Dad. So I ruled out the option of asking him too. I sneaked sideways glances at Dad throughout the car ride. He knew something about the weird stuff that had just happened. Only, what? _Everything sucks_, I moaned to myself.

I had also wanted to mentally reassess the damage I was going to do to the Winchesters and their damn angel, but had no time. Dad had driven at breakneck speed and I'd been so lost in my own reverie, I hadn't even noticed.

"They asked to meet _here?" _I could hardly hold on to my surprise when I stepped out of the car and found myself in the middle of a vast stretch of barren land. I didn't even know there were such places near town. "They said they're in the middle of the hunt and it would be convenient to meet here" Dad explained. "Oh, so now we're going by _their_ convenience?" I demanded angrily. "Calm down, kid. Look," he pointed, "there they are." And sure enough, the two Winchesters and their great angel were walking up to meet us.

"Look, before you say anything," said Dean, "we're sorry, all right? We can't very well help it." "Tell me why you were using my daughter" said Dad evenly. "No, we weren't using her, sir ."Sam protested, looking hurt. "Sure you weren't." Dad countered. "You two are good boys, I think. So all I want to say is that next time, steer clear of Arya or at least be open about whatever situation you are in. Okay?" "Yes, sir" Sam bowed his head contritely. "It won't happen again. Right, Dean?" he nudged his brother discreetly. Dean balked a little, evidently wanting to have the last word, but Sam gave him one look, and he subsided. "Yeah" he murmured. "Won't happen again." "Okay" Dad nodded. I let my jaw drop. What the hell? They weren't going to get away as easy as that? "Dad" I started, but he had already started a serious discussion with the Winchesters, and seemed to have forgotten completely that he'd come here to give them a piece of his mind. I fumed. Now who was fraternising with the traitors?

"They didn't mean to hurt you." I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Jeez, I wish you wouldn't do that." I grumbled at Castiel, and then remembered I was supposed to be mad at him. "You have every right to be angry" he said in a tone that suggested he was trying not to laugh. Glancing up at him, I saw his lips twitching. I shrugged. "Whatever." "When Sam was an infant" Castiel began, "he was-" "I have no interest in Sam's childhood" I snapped. "What I want to say may help you understand why Sam and Dean hid the truth from you, and countless others" he said. I looked up. He was serious. "Sure" I replied. "Go ahead." What had I to lose? "When Sam was just six months old" he began again, "a demon called Azazel stole into his nursery in the dead of night, killed his mother, and poisoned Sam with..." he hesitated, " demon blood." "What?" I yelped. "How's that even possible? You're kidding, right?" "No" he responded calmly. "It's very true. Azazel poisoned Sam just as he had poisoned so many other infants before Sam, in order to build what he called Lucifer's army. Demon blood is very powerful, Arya." I felt a thrill of pleasure when he said my name, in spite of the horror in what he was telling me. "When taken in excess amount, demon blood," Castiel continued, "can help in killing demons. With a consequent loss in energy, of course." "By killing demons, you mean exorcising them, right?" I asked, wondering how he being an angel could make mistakes in terminology. "No. Killing them" he said reluctantly. "Not exorcising. Ending their lives so they may never come back again." I rolled this over in my head. "Kind of like what you did the other night?" He nodded. "Like that. Only I do not require demon blood for it." I suppressed a smile at that one. "Go on" I said.

" So now... Sam suffers from an addiction to demon blood." "Holy shit!" I whispered loudly. "Oh, sorry" I added, glancing hastily at Castiel. "I didn't mean to...you know..." I trailed off, embarrassed. But he was amused. "That's all right" he said. "I know what you meant." We stood quietly for a while. Dad and the Winchesters were still gossiping like old women. I turned back to Castiel, only to find him staring at me with an inscrutable expression in his deep blue eyes. I cleared my throat. He dropped his gaze and blushed. Seriously, he blushed. If it'd been any other guy, I'd be like,eww, what are you, gay? But this was Castiel, and somehow these kind of things made him seem more... human. To put him out of his discomfort, I said, "I still don't understand what the demon blood has to do with the Apocalypse." And so he explained, painfully, haltingly, how Sam was tricked into breaking the last Seal by a demon called Ruby, who pretended to be against Lucifer for over a year, and later turned out to betray Sam. Dean had had full faith that he would be able to convince Sam not to listen to Ruby, and hence stop Lucifer from rising. And for that, Castiel had rebelled against Heaven, against his Father, against his brothers and sisters. "It was the only life I knew, Arya" he told me now, sadness heavy in his voice. "But I gave it up for them" he nodded towards Sam and Dean, " And they lost everything. I lost everything. "

I studied him for a moment. "Do you hate them for that?" His eyes tightened, but his answer was firm. "No. Sam is very ashamed of whatever happened. He sees his mistakes and he wants to work on them." There was pain again in Castiel's voice, but this time it was not for himself, it was for a friend, who had, in his own way, lost everything because of one mistake.

I wanted to comfort him, to do something that would take the hurt out of his voice, out of his heart. But before I could say anything, a voice cut in behind us. "Vince Summers, really now, I thought you'd forgotten us all!" Dad turned, a huge smile on his face. "If it isn't Ellen Harvelle!" he exclaimed and rushed to greet the attractive brunette woman. Next to her stood a pretty girl with hair the colour of spun gold, and a sullen mouth. "I stopped by to have a word with these two" Ellen explained, referring to the Winchesters. "But I didn't think I'd find you here. " She smiled at me. "Little Arya! It's been so long. Look at you, all grown up and pretty!" "Just like a Barbie doll" sneered the blonde girl next to her. _What a bitch_, I thought, narrowing my eyes at her. How was it my fault that I liked to dress well? I knew I looked good and I liked to flaunt it. I would never even look at the shapeless jeans and the mouldy brown jacket she was wearing. She glared back coldly. "Watch it, Goldilocks" I snapped in reference to her pretty golden hair. She looked surprised. I smirked. _Round one to me. _Dad grinned at this exchange. Dean chuckled. Castiel merely looked bewildered.

Ellen was not happy though. "Joanna Beth, apologize at once" she snapped. Oh, so Goldilocks was actually Jo, Ellen's daughter. I never had liked her the way I liked Ellen. Ellen was a kind but straightforward, no nonsense kind of person. Jo was... well, as much as I knew her, she was moody with a terrible attitude and a habit of making unnecessarily mean remarks. Needless to say I wasn't happy about seeing her here. Jo pursed her lips and looked away. "Forgive her" Ellen said to me, shooting daggers at her daughter. "She's not very social these days." Jo rolled her eyes. "It's all right" Dad intervened, making me totally mad at him. "What with Lucifer rising and the Apocalypse on our heads, no one's feeling too good, eh, Jo?" Jo gave him a sweet, grateful smile. She really looked angelic just then, no pun intended. Apparently she could play it up if she wanted to. I noticed how Sam had lowered his eyes when Dad made that comment. Dean's face became stony as he looked at his brother. Sam looked back with pleading eyes. Dean shook his head, a slight, small movement. Sam turned away. A silent conversation. No words, and yet if anyone were to observe really carefully, the message was clear. Sam was apologizing. Dean was having none of it. Castiel was right. Sam _was_ sorry, and he was suffering. I bit my lip. I wondered if Dean and Sam knew just how deep a bond their silent communication revealed. Probably not.

"It's settled then" announced Ellen, jerking me back to reality. Really, I seemed to be woolgathering an awful lot these days. Dad came around, smiling, and put his arm around me. "Are you happy now?" I gaped at him. "It won't be too much of a bother for you?" he asked Dean. "No, sir, not at all." Dean assured him. "She's a good hunter, it'll be fine." Sam added. "What are we talking about?" I demanded. "Well, Arya, you were saying the other day how you're not a kid anymore, and you can take care of yourself." Dad said. I nodded. "So?"

"So, from now on, when you're not in school, you're going to be hunting with these boys" he gestured at the Winchesters, "and Jo." "Mom, come on" Jo whined. "Not with _her_! I mean, just look at her!"" "Excuse me!" I protested, affronted. "There's nothing wrong with the way I look,, okay? You're the one who needs a fresh wardrobe, Miss Fashion Disaster!" "Listen, Barbie-" "Ok, that's enough!" Ellen shouted. Castiel was chuckling quietly in the corner. Catfights seemed to interest him way too much. "This is going to be fun" Dean murmured. "Listen, girls" Dad said, his voice hard. " We're not giving you an option. The Apocalypse is fast approaching, and it's each one out on their own now. We don't want you to be unprotected."

"It'll give Arya some training, and Jo some technique." Ellen added. "Girls, please. We don't want to lose you." I wanted to yell and protest, but the pain in her eyes and Dad's, made me hold it. How could I hurt someone when they cared so much about me? "No way" I muttered, giving in. "Great" said Jo under her breath. Our eyes met and for a second there, grudgingly, reluctantly, we shared a common feeling of mutiny against our parents. Then we looked away and the moment was gone.

Dad was walking back to the car. I saw Ellen going to hers, and I figured the meeting was over. With a last glare at Jo, and a wistful glance at Castiel, I began following Dad. "Where you going, kid?" he asked me, his voice surprised. "Well" I said. "Home. Duh."  
He wagged a finger at me. "Not now. Tomorrow." "What!" I exclaimed. "Your training starts today, Arya." Said Ellen. "You need to go with Sam and Dean." "And Cass" Dean added unnecessarily. I glowered at him. "Thanks" I said sarcastically to Dad before stomping off to the Impala. "Enjoy yourself" Jo called smugly to me. "You too, Jo" said Ellen sternly. That wiped the smirk off her face pretty fast. "Whatever" she huffed, and got into the backseat of the Impala, slamming the door shut. "Hey, watch it, that's my baby" Dean said in a grieved tone, patting his car lovingly. He turned to Castiel. "Cass, you know where to-?" "Yes, Dean" said Castiel, looking bored. "I'll be there." "Wait" I protested. "He's not-?" "No" said Dean irritably. "Where d'you propose I make him sit? On the bonnet?" Jo snickered. "No, on your lap" she quipped. I giggled at first at the comment, and then remembered I was supposed to hate her. I wasn't supposed to find anything she said funny. "I'll see you there" said Castiel abruptly. He crossed over to the window on my side of the car, and leaned in. "Take care of yourself" he whispered. I blinked and he was gone, leaving me staring open mouthed at open space. "We-ell" Dean gave a low whistle. "Let's get moving then, whaddya girls say?" And he got in and cranked the radio.

" _I was caught in the middle of a railroad track"_

Jo sat upright. "AC DC?" she cribbed. "Seriously?" "Yeah, problem?" Dean replied, obviously offended. "This sucks, Dean" I agreed. (Another matter of agreement between me and Jo. I made up my mind to try and not let it happen again.) "Finally some people who agree with me" said Sam comfortably, grinning at his brother. " Driver picks the music" Dean snapped, "shotgun shuts his cakehole." And he pushed up the volume dial, drowning out our protests. I sighed and pressed myself against the side. It was going to be a long ride to wherever.

**Being the sort I am, I can't help but hope you all have forgiven me, and are now willing to try my stuff again. I can't promise how soon I'm going to be able to update, cuz now that THAT exam is over, I have to give the admission test to the Indian Institute of Technology(considered very high end in our place, yuck) and that takes a lot of prep. So I'll try my best to update once, maybe twice a week. One request: Please don't give up on me! It's your feedback that keeps me going!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: FANTASIES**

**Hello, lovelies! Ack, I'm late again! I really have very few excuses this time, I did have exams for entrance, but honestly, not as much pressure as before. Mmm...mainly I had writer's block **** everything I wrote was coming out really horrible, and so I ate cupcakes and watched The Avengers and did nothing else. Anyway, here's a new chapter for you guys, hopefully it's not too boring! **

**Eek! I forgot the disclaimer last time! Ok, Ok, Kripke, you don't have to kill me, I don't own any of this stuff! There, happy?  
**

"_Are you sure about this?" His voice was husky, breathing erratic as he leaned over me on the bed. I looked him in the eye and whispered, "I've never been more sure about anything." He hesitated. "I don't want to hurt-" "Please," I breathed, cutting him off. "Take me now." That was all he needed. His lips crashed into mine with bruising force and I felt my body arch into his. My fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer until there was nothing separating us. I nipped his collarbone lightly, making him growl. He wedged a knee between my legs and I gasped. His hot mouth pressed searing kisses down my neck. His burning blue eyes met mine. "Castiel" I moaned._

I shuddered and sat up, my heart beating wildly in my chest. What _had_ that been about? Crazy dream! I refused to believe I had dreamt such a thing about _Castiel_. But I had. God, what a mess I was.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" Dean called from the driver's seat in the Impala. I blinked blearily and pulled out my compact. "Oh no" I groaned when I saw I had bed hair and proceeded to try and smooth it down with my fingers. "Here" Jo tossed a small hairbrush at me. I caught it with surprise. She shrugged when I looked at her. "what? It's handy." She tossed her pretty golden hair behind her shoulder. I ignored that. "Thanks" I muttered. Maybe Goldilocks wasn't as fashion impaired as I'd first assumed.

"Where are we?" I asked no one in general as the car sped through a network of dense evergreens. "Oh please don't tell me you're going to go all 'who am I? Why am I here? What's my name?' on me like one of those chicks from the movies do when they have amnesia!" Dean quipped and chuckled at his own dumb crack. "Cut it out, Dean" Sam snapped, perhaps cranky from having to hear AC/DC and Metallica for hours together. He turned in his seat to answer me. "Almost at Ohio" he said. I sat up straight."What?" "I know right?" Jo grimaced. "Dean drives like a maniac." "No I don't, I just know all the shortcuts" said Dean, grinning. "Dean, by shortcuts, if you mean-" Sam began, but got no chance to speak further as Dean switched on a very loud number by Metallica. "Can't hear you!" he yelled cheekily over the din. "Ok, enough!" I said. "No more of this." I dug in my bag for a bit. Hmm...there it was. I grinned. Excellent. I thanked whichever God was out there that I kept almost the entire world's supplies in my bag, despite my Dad complaining that it was un-hunterish. "Psst... Sam...Sammy!" I stage-whispered to Sam, who turned a little. "What?" he whispered back. I silently handed him the All Time Low cassette I carried around just in case. He slipped it in and Dean frowned. "What you doing?' he demanded of his brother, who just grinned.

'_Shawty said she wants to run away_

_Says I look like a boy she used to date'_

"All Time Low!" Jo squealed. "I love that band!" I glanced at her in , who would have thought it of Goldilocks? Sam and I shared a conspiring grin in the rearview mirror. "Aw man" Dean groaned. "Why? Why _me_/" "Because you're a bad person." Jo replied, amused. Dean gave another groan. Jo grinned at me, for a change seeming likeable. "I'm changing it!" said Dean. "Aw, no!" I whined. "Please, Dean, just a few songs, please?" I widened my eyes and pushed out my lower lip, pouting. His eyes met mine in the rearview and I saw him soften. "Oh, okay" he sighed. "But only cause you're so cute" he winked saucily and I laughed. Jo shot me a venomous look. I immediately retracted what I had thought about her being nice.

Half an hour later, we were in town. Dean pulled the Impala over in front of a busy police station. "Okay kids, out we go." "Kids, it seems" I grumbled as I got out, slamming the car door and instantly regretting it._ Sorry, pretty lady_, I mentally apologized to the car as Dean groaned and went, "What is it with you people and your problem with my baby?"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. A hand tapped me on the shoulder. I whipped around to find myself barely inches away from none other than the subject of my latest subconscious fantasy- Castiel. He smiled at me, his eyes serious yet pleased. To see me? Warmth pooled in my stomach at the thought. "Are you alright?" his concerned voice jerked me out of my daydream. "Huh? Yeah, I-I'm good" I managed to stutter out. _Jeez, Arya. Eloquent._ You don't seem so good to me." He murmured and placed a gentle hand on my forehead, then my cheek before drawing it away. I found myself moving towards him, craving the touch again. _Get a grip,_ I scolded myself._ One dream and you're all over the guy._ "I'm okay" I hurried to assure him, my eyes fixed on his full lips while I idly wondered what it'd be like to kiss him... _Don't, don't, don't._ I chanted to myself. "Dean!" I heard Castiel calling. "Dean!"

"Yeah, what is it?" Dean asked. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to drive away the vivid recollections of my dream. "I think she's unwell." I heard Castiel say worriedly. "I should take her back home." My eyes snapped open. No way! I could juts imagine what Dad would have to say about that. He knew I'd hated this from the start, and now he'd think I was just making excuses. Anyway I wanted to stay. I wasn't unwell. I wanted to work the case with these people. And have a couple more fantasies about Castiel, I supposed. Damn! "You're right" Dean commented. "She does look ill. " And then he turned to the side, slowly winking at me. I had a feeling he knew_ exactly_ what was going on in my mind. I quickly reached out and placed my hand on Castiel's upper arm. _Hot damn_. Beneath my fingers and the three layers of clothing, I definitely felt a more chiselled physique than the tan trench coat led one to believe. Fortunately I still retained my senses after this discovery, enough to say "Its fine, really. I'm up for it." I watched as his eyes went to my hand resting lightly on his arm, and then up to my face. He nodded. "Sure." Then suddenly turning back, he said, "But if you feel at all unwell during the course of our work, you will let me know." I nodded quickly, unable to hide my blush from Dean and his Cheshire cat grin.

By the time night was falling, our case was half done, we had managed to track the werewolf that had been terrorizing the neighbourhood, and Jo and I were exhausted. "Can't we go back home now?" I whined, cranky from the lack of food and rest. "Yeah, but only when I say" said Dean. I could see him growing irritated. Sam was in the middle of the clearing, we were in the woods; he was marking the co ordinates of the werewolf's next location. Castiel was standing a bit apart, working his mojo on the other werewolf we had managed to capture. The creature howled. "Talk" Castiel demanded, his voice low and dangerous. The creature shrieked.

"God, will that thing just shut up!" Jo yelled, startling the werewolf out of its pain. "I'm losing it out here!" "Me too!" I said. "Take me home, Dean. Come on." "Are you going to talk or not?" Castiel hissed at his captive. "Dean, I can't find-" Sam started. "Okay, that's it!" Dean roared, his green eyes flashing. "You" he pointed at Castiel. "Kill it." Then he pointed to Sam, Jo and me one by one. "You, you and you- stop acting like drama queens. No, Jo" he held up his hand when she started to protest. " We're all tired out here, but that's the way it goes. Arya" he looked at me, his face hard, "don't be a brat. This is not a family camping trip with your dad doing everything for you and your mom fussing over her precious pretty princess ok?" I gasped. Did he really think I was so shallow? "Dean, don't." Said Sam, his eyes wide. Even Jo looked startled. But it was Castiel's reaction that surprised us all. He had apparently gotten rid of the werewolf and then heard Dean's little dialogue. "You've said enough, Dean" he growled, coming to stand in front of me. "Even though you had no right to, and it was not your place to, you said enough." He glanced back at me. "Arya is a brave person and is excellent at whatever she does. As for being a drama queen, you tend to have that negative effect on most people. Hardly anyone has the patience to deal with you, Dean." There was a heavy silence. Dean's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish as he stared at his Angel in shock. "So don't you ever speak to her like that again." Castiel finished warningly. Sam whistled and when Dean turned on him, he smirked, and shrugged. "What? He said it." Jo giggled quietly.

Castiel turned to me, his eyes worried and gentle. "I'm sorry" he said quietly. "Dean just crosses all limits sometimes. You don't have to think about the things he said." I nodded, almost tearing up at how sweet he was being to me. "Arya, don't cry" he said, alarmed. "I did not mean to cause you any distress. I-" I silenced him by hugging him, throwing my arms around his neck and burying my head in his wide, comfortable chest. I heard him let out a small gasp before his arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer. I relaxed, breathing deeply, not caring about Dean's faint noises of surprise, or Jo's 'wow'. This was a moment of warmth, of comfort, of something promising to come, and it felt so right, just leaning into him and letting all my worries go. All too soon however I feared he might be getting embarrassed, and I pulled away. He seemed, or so I hoped, reluctant to let me go, but he did. I looked down at the ground. "So" Jo cleared her throat. "How about we spilt for tonight?" Seeing Dean looking at her, she added, "We'll be back tomorrow obviously."

"No, that's okay" Sam assured her. "Dean and I and of course Cass, we'll finish up here." Dean just nodded silently. "Arya if your dad asks, just let him know we're done with this case, ok?" Sam nodded in my direction. "Yeah I will" I told him. "I'll call you when we get another case" he said, smiling. "It was a pleasure to work with you." "Same here" I grinned, and then shot Dean a dark look. "Unlike with some others." "Yeah, make me the villain" Dean muttered, looking like a child who'd been told that Christmas had been cancelled. Sam turned to Jo. "You did good, Jo. I'll call you too." "Sure" she smiled. "But how do I get home?" "Cass could take you." Sam offered. Neither Castiel nor Jo looked very excited at the prospect. Jo kept giving longing glances at the Impala until Dean finally said, "Jo can ride with us. Cass, take Arya home." I looked up at Castiel, hardly daring to meet those gorgeous eyes. He smiled though, and held up a hand. "May I?" I nodded and in a flash, I was home, standing exactly where he had dropped me the previous night. "I'll call you" I said quickly, for some reason squirming to get away from him and his eyes. They were looking at me as if they could see through me, and I was having a hard time trying not to jump him. "Certainly" he smiled, then moved forward to hesitantly brush a strand of hair away from my face. I flushed a deeper red than ever."I'll be seeing you" I whispered and walked off. His voice stopped me. "Arya?" I turned. "Yeah?" He shuffled his feet. "That...uh...what happened back there..." I swallowed, a strange tightness in my chest. He wasn't going to say he regretted it, was he? Oh God, no, I'd just die... "Thank you." I stared. "What?" "Thank you" he said again softly. "For trusting me. And for letting me in." I breathed, a huge smile making its way to my lips. "No, Castiel" I whispered. "Thank _you_." And with that, I went along my way, leaving him to wonder what I'd meant.

**So...what didcha people think of this? Okay? Bad? Boring? Boo? Nice? Let me know! Cupcakes for those who review! And by the way totally random, but don't you think Chris Evans as Captain America is totally hot? *winks***


End file.
